AATC Songbook 1
by Niko Kurosaka
Summary: A collection of remixes of my fav songs by AATC. Any ideas? Add them to your review! Some songs will have a bit of swearing in it.
1. Bring it on by AATC

AATC Songbook

By

Jake Holmes

'**Sup! Just want to say that I have a few songs in my mind that I just had to put on Word. So I put together this fan fic of chipmunk remixes of my favorite songs. If you have any song ideas, place in your review for my convenience. Enjoy the AATC Songbook. **

**A/N: Any songs you find that state "ft. J-Smooth", it denotes that there is a rap part in the song before the song's end.**

Chipmunks and Chipettes: Bring it on ft. J-smooth

Pre-verse

Alvin: Yeah! A and the Cs and the Chipettes here!

J-Smooth: J-Smooth on the track right now! Hey guys?

'Munks and 'Ettes: Yeah?

J-Smooth: I've three words: Let's hit it!

Whoa oh! Whoa oh!

Whoa oh! Whoa oh!

Whoa oh! Whoa oh!

Verse 1 (Chipmunks)

(Alvin)

It's time to make it happen,

We've got no time to lose,

This is our home and this is

What we got to do.

(Simon)

You know it's now or never,

'Cause time is running out,

We have to trust each other,

Regardless of our doubts.

(All three boys)

'Cause destiny,

Tells us what we're meant to be,

Open your eyes and you will see,

That we can be free!

Chorus 1-Alvin and Simon alternate (Al first, Si second)

Oh! Oh!

It's time to show yourself

Oh! Oh!

Or you can lose yourself

Oh! Oh!

You never can go wrong,

Come on! Come On! Come On!

It's time to bring it on!

J-Smooth: 'Aight, now! Time to let the ladies have a shot! Yo Britt? Let us hear it, now! Show us what you've got!

Verse 2 (Chipettes)

(Brittany)

We have to keep on going,

Even though it's hard to start,

(Brittany and Jean)

We must have faith in each other,

Against what feel in our hearts!

(Eleanor)

'Cause nothing,

Turns into a something,

Take my hand and we can,

Accomplish anything!

Chorus 2-Alvin and Brittany alternate (1st Brittany, then Alvin)

Oh! Oh!

It's time to show yourself!

Oh! Oh!

Or you can lose yourself!

Oh! Oh!

You never can go wrong!

Come on! Come On! Come On!

It's time to bring it on!

Yeah! Yeah!

You can live the dream!

Yeah! Yeah!

Just take it by the reins!

Yeah! Yeah!

Just fight for what you want!

Come on! Come On! Come On!

It's time to bring it on!

Bridge Pt. 1-Theodore

It's time to make it happen now!

It's time to make it happen now!

Oh whoa! Yeah!

Bridge Pt. 2-J-Smooth

It time to show the world just how we roll now,

They can hate it if they want, there's no harm no foul.

They can say all they want.

Get it out of their mind.

No matter what they try,

The Munks and Ettes train will still grind.

Chorus 1 & 2-'Munks and 'Ettes together!

Oh! Oh!

It's time to show yourself!

Oh! Oh!

Or you can lose yourself!

Oh! Oh!

You never can go wrong!

Come on! Come On! Come On!

It's time to bring it on!

Yeah! Yeah!

You can live the dream!

Yeah! Yeah!

Just take it by the reins!

Yeah! Yeah!

Just fight for what you want!

Come on! Come On! Come On!

It's time to bring it on!

(Repeat to fade)


	2. My band by D12

2) My Band ft. J-Smooth

Original Artist: D12

**Hey here's the next song I like. I must warn that this song has some swearing (I rated it K+ for this exact reason). So enjoy. A/N: There's also a moments Brittany of the Chipettes will say something. The roles the characters play in this song are listed below. If you don't know who did what according to the song, go to this site:**

.

**Roles:**

**Alvin: Eminem**

**Simon: Swift/ Kon Artist **

**Theodore: Bizarre/ Kuniva**

**J-Smooth: Proof **

Intro-Alvin  
>I don't know dude...<br>I think everyone's all jealous and shit 'cause I'm like the lead singer of a band dude...  
>And I think everyone's got a fucking problem with me dude...<br>And they need to take it up with me after the show...  
>Because...<p>

Chorus-All

These chicks don't even know the name of my band,  
>But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands,<br>Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man,  
>All because I'm the lead singer of my band…<p>

Verse 1-Alvin  
>So I get off stage right and drop the mic<br>Walk up to the hot chicks and I'm all like  
>"Sup ladies, my name's Alvin.<br>I'm the lead singer of the Chipmunks, baby"  
>They're all like<p>

(Brittany of the Chipettes)

"Oh my god it's him"  
>"Jeanette oh my fuckin' god it's Alvin"<br>"I swear to fucking god dude you fucking rock"  
>"Please Alvin please let me suck your cock"<br>And by now the rest of the fellas get jealous  
>Especially when I drop the beat and do my acapellas<br>All the chicks start yellin', all the hot babes  
>Throw their bras and their shirt and their panties on stage<br>So like every single night they pick a fight with me  
>But when we fight it's kinda like sibling rivalry<br>Cause they're back on stage the next night with me  
>Dude I just think you're tryna steal the light from me<br>Yesterday Kuniva tried to pull a knife on me  
>Cause I told him Jessica Alba's my wife to be<br>This rock star shit, it's the life for me  
>And all the other guys just despise me because<p>

Chorus-All

These chicks don't even know the name of my band,  
>But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands,<br>Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man,  
>All because I'm the lead singer of my band…<p>

My band x8

(Theodore)

My baaaaaaand…

(Simon)

Alright Theo. Alright, man!

(Theodore)

Baaabaaay!

(Simon and Theo Struggle over the mic. Simon wins.)

(Simon)

Dammit Theo! Gimme this mic!

(Theodore)

Ack! Si?

(Verse 2–Theodore)  
>You just wanna see a nigga backwards don't you<br>Hey dad how come we don't rap on Protools  
>Smash these vocals and do a performance<br>But we in the van and he in a tour bus  
>You don't want my autograph, yous a liar<br>And no I'm Swift

(A random fan: Oh I thought you were Kuniva)

And what the hell is wrong with that dressing room  
>Cause my shit is looking smaller than a decimal<br>See I know how to rap, see it's simple but  
>All I did was read a Russell Simmons book<br>So I'm more intact, tryna get on the map  
>Doin' jumping jacks whilin' get whipped on my back.<p>

(Verse 3 – Simon and Theodore) 

(Theo)

Look at Al little punk ass thinkin' he the shit

(Simon)

Yeah I know man find himself taking on a flick  
>Hey I thought we had an interview with DJ Clue <p>

(_[Alvin:]_ No, I had an interview not you two) 

(Simon)

You gonna be late for sound check 

(Theo)

Man I ain't goin' to sound check 

(Simon)

But our mics are screwed up,

(Theo)

And his always sound best  
>You know what man I'ma say something<br>Hey Yo Al! 

(_[Alvin:]_ You got something to say?) 

(Theo)

Man no!

(Simon)

I thought you bout to tell him off, what's up 

(Theo)

Man I'ma tell him when I feel like it, man shut up  
>And you ain't even back me up when we supposed to be crew <p>

(Simon)

Man I was bout to talk right after you 

(Theo)

Aw man, Whatever

(Simon)

I swear, I swear man

Chorus-All

These chicks don't even know the name of my band,  
>But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands,<br>Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man,  
>All because I'm the lead singer of my band…<p>

(Verse 4 – J-Smooth)  
>They say the lead singers rock, but the group does not<br>Once we sold out arenas to the amusement park  
>I'm gonna let the world know that J-Smooth is hot<br>I should cut his mic off when the music starts

(Alvin: Hey Yo what's-)

(J-Smooth (Con't))  
>Ready to snap on a dumb ass fan<br>Every time I hear

(Fan in the background: Hey dude I love your band!)  
>We ain't a band bitch we don't play instruments<br>So why he get 90 and we only get 10 percent  
>And these guys they can find every area code<br>(Alvin: Smooth carry my bag)  
>Bitch carry your own<br>Can't make it to the stage, security in my way  
>(Security guards: Who the fuck are you? Where's Obie and Dre?)<p>

(Verse 5 –Theodore)  
>Goddammit I'm sick of this group<br>Time for me to go solo and make some loot  
>I told you I made the beats and wrote all the raps<br>Till Simon slipped me some crack  
>Bring It On video I was in the back<br>Christmas Song video I was in the back  
>Fuck the media, I got some suggestions<br>Fuck Alvin, ask us the questions  
>Like who's in the 'Munks, how we get started<br>(Reporter: But what about Alvin?)  
>Bitch are you retarded?<br>Anyway I'm the popularest guy in the group  
>Big ass stomach, bitches think I'm cute<p>

(Eleanor: Hey sexy!)  
>Dave told me to do situps to get buff<br>I did two and a half and then I couldn't get up  
>Fuck these guys, I'm outta this band<br>I'm gonna start a group with the real Roxanne

(Alvin)  
>Girl why can't you see you're the only one for me<br>And it just tears my ass apart to know that you don't know my name…

(Theo)

Man, Fuck this!

These chicks don't even know the name of my band…(ha ha)  
>But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands…(Fuck Alvin)<br>Cause once I blow I know that I'll be the man…(Yeah)  
>All because I'm the lead singer of my band…<br>My Band x6  
>Roxanne<br>Shantan  
>Loves me<p>

[Outro-Theo]  
>The hottest boy band in the world…D12!<p>

(Alvin-Salsa Singer)

I'm the lead singer of my band, I get all the girl's to take off their underpants  
>And the lead singer of my band, my salsa<br>Makes all the pretty girl's wan to dance  
>My salsa, look out for my next single, it's called My Salsa...<br>My salsa, salsa, salsa, salsa, my salsa  
>My salsa makes all the pretty girls wan to dance<br>And take off their underpants  
>My salsa makes all the pretty girls want to dance<br>And take off their underpants, my salsa  
>(Where'd everybody go?)<p> 


	3. Monster by Michael Jackson

3) Monster

Original Artist: Michael Jackson ft. 50 Cent

**This is song #3. This song was chosen off of Michael Jackson's final album, Michael. It's a dedication to the late King of Pop. This is swearing free, Chipmunk's Honor! Any ideas? Review and tell me. Enjoy. **

**A/N: We'll miss you, Michael! Damn you Conrad Murray!**

**Roles in this song are as follows:**

**Alvin: Michael Jackson**

**J-Smooth: 50 Cent**

Ha!

Ow!

Ha!

Verse 1-Alvin

You can look at them coming out the walls  
>You can look at them climbing out the bushes<br>You can find them when the letter's bout to fall  
>He be waiting with his camera right on focus<p>

Everywhere you seem to turn  
>there's a monster<br>When you look up in the air there's a monster  
>Paparazzi got you scared like a monster, monster, monster<br>(Too bad) 

Pre-chorus-Simon and Theodore  
>Oh oh Hollywood it's got you jumping like you should<br>(Too bad)  
>It's got you bouncing off the wall<br>It's got you drunk enough to fall  
>(Too bad)<br>Oh oh Hollywood just look in the mirror  
>And tell me you like<br>Don't you, don't you like it Ow! 

Chorus-Alvin and Theodore  
>Monster<br>He's a monster  
>He's an animal<p>

Monster (yea-eah)  
>He's a monster<br>He's an animal 

Verse 2-Alvin  
>He's coming at ya<br>Coming at ya rather too fast  
>Mama say mama got you in a zig zag<br>And you're running  
>And you're running just to escape it<br>But they are gunning for the money  
>So they fake it<p>

Everywhere you seem to turn  
>there's a monster<br>When you look up in the air there's a monster  
>When you see them in the street<br>That's a monster, monster, monster  
>(Too bad) <p>

Pre-Chorus-Simon and Theodore  
>Oh oh Hollywood it's got you jumping like you should<br>It's got you bouncing off the wall  
>It's got you drunk enough to fall<br>(Too bad)  
>Oh oh Hollywood just look in the mirror<br>And tell me you like what you see 

Chorus-Alvin and Simon  
>Monster<br>(he's like an animal)  
>He's a monster<br>(just like an animal)  
>He's an animal<br>(and he's moving in the air)  
>Monster<br>He's a monster  
>He's an animal<br>(everybody wanna be a star) 

Bridge-Theodore  
>Why are they never satisfied with all you give, yeh, yeh, yeh, yeah<br>You give them your all  
>They're watching you fall<br>And they eat your soul like a vegetable

Rap-J-Smooth  
>Catch me in a bad mood, flippin' you'll take a whippin'<br>Animal, hannibal, cannibal addition  
>Tears appear, yeah, blurring your vision<br>Fear in the air, screaming, your blood drippin'  
>Shiver a second, now, now, now, now what is it<br>Funeral's, cemetaries, don't worry it's time to visit  
>Broke bones, tombstones, how do you think I'm kidding<br>It's home, sweet home, the land of the forbidden  
>All hell, run tell, the King has risen<br>2010 Thriller, there's nothing iller, it's killer  
>There vision, the missin' the pack, this is that,<br>This the bomb, ring the alarm  
>MJ number 1, it's goes on and on (Ha!)<br>Its goes on and on (Ha!)  
>We get to crippin', its running in the early morn' (Ha! Ha!)<br>Keep on dreaming there's nowhere to run  
>You can drive but you done<br>I can feel it in the air, here the monster come.

Pre-chorus-Simon and Theodore  
>Too bad, oh oh Hollywood it's got you jumping like you should<br>It's got you bouncing off the wall  
>It's got you drunk enough to fall<br>(Too bad)  
>Oh oh Hollywood just making it clearer<br>And tell me you like  
>Don't you don't you like it<p>

Chorus-Alvin, Simon, and Theodore  
>Monster<br>(she wanna be a star)  
>He's a monster<br>(say you wanna go far)  
>He's an animal<br>(Why do you keep stalking me)  
>Monster<br>(what you do to me)  
>He's a monster<br>(why did you take, why did you fake it)  
>He's an animal<br>(yee-aah, why are stalking me)

Monster  
>(why are you haunting me)<br>He's a monster  
>(why are you stalking me)<br>He's an animal  
>(why did you do it, why did you, why are you stalking me)<p>

Monster  
>(why are you haunting me)<br>He's a monster  
>(why are you haunting me)<br>He's an animal  
>(Why did you, why did you ohhhhh!)<br>End Bridge

(Alvin)  
>He's dragging you down like a monster<br>He's keeping you down like a monster 

(J-Smooth)  
>He's dragging you down like a monster<br>He's keeping you down like a monster


	4. Acceptance by AATC

Acceptance

Original Artist: Alvin and the Chipmunks

**This is the next song. AATC created this one for their Undeniable album. Enjoy. Any ideas? Review and tell me! I'm always looking for ideas.**

**A/N: I have to admit I remixed the song Bring It On. It was an AATC song from the Undeniable album, like this one. **

**Roles:**

**Alvin and the Chipmunks: Themselves**

**DJ: J-Smooth**

"Acceptance" 

Verse 1-J-Smooth

Uh huh, yeah.  
>As I woke up this mornin' and looked in the mirror, (Hey!)<br>The message that I saw couldn't get any clearer. (No oh oh.)  
>The one conclusion of what defines me (Oh!)<br>Is everything I am is a great thing to be. 

Pre-chorus 1-'Munks  
>C-H-I-P-M-U-N-K<br>What's in a name?  
>Well, it's all we are,<br>Who we'll be,  
>You see, it's everything.<p>

We got the rhythm,  
>Got the music in us.<br>It never really mattered what breed we are.  
>We're little, we're brown, we're different,<br>So here's a little ditty 'bout acceptance. 

Chorus-'Munks  
>Whoever you are,<br>Wherever you live,  
>Whatever you look like,<br>Whatever it is.  
>The person you see<br>Is just asking  
>All of the good stuff<br>Ain't out, it's in. (Uh.) 

Verse 2-J-Smooth  
>You know I heard that people who judge you don't matter,<br>And so I feel like those who love you won't chatter.  
>As long as I know you take me for me,<br>'Cause everything I am is a great thing to be. 

Pre-chorus-'Munks  
>I ain't never seen<br>Anyone who looks a thing like me,  
>But still, I'm never shy,<br>Because I know it's all about what's up inside.

We got the rhythm, got the music in us.  
>It never really mattered what breed we are.<br>We're little, we're brown, we're different,  
>So here's a little ditty 'bout acceptance. <p>

Chorus-'Munks  
>Whoever you are,<br>Wherever you live,  
>Whatever you look like,<br>Whatever it is.  
>The person you see<br>Is just asking  
>All of the good stuff<br>Ain't out, it's in. 

Verse 3-J-Smooth  
>This is the moment of truth.<br>I give it all I've got with no additional proof (yeah.)  
>I put my cards on the table and deal,<br>In other words, I only worry 'bout what's real.

'Cause people say this, (this!)  
>And people say that, (that!)<br>But I've been being Chris  
>Ever since way back. (Ah ahhh ahhh ahhhhhh!)<p>

Maybe if you focus,  
>You can get like me,<br>'Cause everything you are  
>Is a great thing to be. <p>

Chorus-'Munks  
>Whoever you are,<br>Wherever you live,  
>Whatever you look like,<br>Whatever it is.  
>The person you see<br>Is just asking  
>All of the good stuff<br>Ain't out, it's in.

Whoever you are,  
>(whoever you are)<br>Wherever you live,  
>Whatever you look like,<br>Whatever it is.  
>(it doesn't matter)<br>The person you see  
>Is just asking<br>All of the good stuff  
>Ain't out, it's in.<p> 


	5. GoneAlvin and Brittany

Gone-Alvin and Brittany

Original Artist: N*Sync

**Here's the next song in the AATC songbook. Hope you like it! This is another duet I came up with. I had this idea because I like N*Sync. I have no quarrels if you don't! I'd love to hear your suggestions for what I should put in it. **

**A/N: I'm running out of song ideas. Please give me more.**

"Gone" 

Verse 1a-Alvin

There's a thousand words that I could say  
>To make you come home<br>Oh, seems so long ago you walked away  
>Left me alone <p>

Verse 1b-Brittany

I remember what you said to me  
>You were acting so strange<br>and maybe I was too blind to see  
>That you needed a change<p>

Pre-chorus 1-Alvin and Brittany

Was it something I said  
>To make you turn away?<br>To make you walk out and leave me cold  
>If I could just find a way<br>To make it so that you were right here  
>But right now.. <p>

Chorus 1a-Alvin  
>I've been sitting here<br>Can't get you off my mind  
>I've tried my best to be a man and be strong <p>

Chorus 1b-Brittany

I've drove myself insane  
>Wishing I could touch your face<br>But the truth remains...

Chorus 1c-Alvin and Brittany

You're gone...  
>You're gone...<br>Baby you're gone  
>Girl you're gone, baby girl, you're gone...<br>You're gone...  
>You're... <p>

Verse 2a-Brittany  
>I don't wanna make excuses, baby<br>Won't change the fact that you're gone  
>But if there's something that I could do<br>Won't you please let me know? 

Verse 2b-Alvin

The time is passing so slowly now  
>Guess that's my life without you<br>and maybe I could change my every day  
>But baby I don't want to<p>

Pre-chorus 2-Brittany

So I'll just hang around  
>and find some things to do<br>To take my mind off missing you  
>and I know in my heart<br>You can't say that you don't love me too  
>Please say you do<p>

Yeah... 

Chorus 1a-Alvin  
>I've been sitting here<br>Can't get you off my mind  
>I've tried my best to be a man and be strong <p>

Chorus 1b-Brittany

I Drove myself insane  
>Wishing I could touch your face<br>But the truth remains 

Chorus 1c-Alvin and Brittany

You're gone...  
>You're gone...<br>You're gone  
>You're gone...you're gone... you're...<br>Gone

Oh...

Bridge 1a-Brittany

Oh, what will I do  
>If I can't be with you<br>Tell me where will I turn to  
>Baby where will I be <p>

Bridge 1b-Alvin

Now that we are apart  
>Am I still in your heart?<br>Baby why don't you see?  
>That I need you here with me<br>Oh... 

Chorus 1-Alvin  
>I've been sitting here<br>Can't get you off my mind  
>I've tried my best to be a man and be strong<br>I've drove myself insane  
>Wishing I could touch your face<br>But the truth remains

Chorus 2-Brittany

Been sitting here  
>Can't get you off my mind<br>I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
>I drove myself insane<br>Wishing I could touch your face  
>But the truth remains<p>

Chorus 3-Alvin and Brittany

You're gone...  
>You're gone...<br>You're gone  
>You're gone<br>Gone  
>You're gone...<p>

But the truth remains  
>You're...<p> 


	6. Love the way U lieAlvinXBrittany

Love the way you lie-Duet between Alvin and Brittany

Original Artist: Eminem ft. Rihanna

**Here's the next song. This one will have some swearing. If there are younger audiences reading this, don't read this chapter, move to the next one. Enjoy! I'm still taking requests. **

**Roles:**

**Eminem: Alvin**

**Rihanna: Brittany**

[Chorus-Brittany]

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>Well that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I Love the way you lie

[Verse 1-Alvin]

I can't tell you what it really is  
>I can only tell you what it feels like<br>And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
>I can't breathe but I still fight all I can fight<br>As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

High off on love, drunk from my hate  
>It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it<br>The more I suffer, I suffocate  
>Right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates<br>Me, she fuckin' hates me in a lovin' way.  
>Where you going? I'm leaving you.<br>No you ain't. Come back. We're running right back

Here we go again, it's so insane  
>Cuz when it's going good, it's going great<br>I'm Superman with the wind in his back  
>She's lois lane when and it's bad, it's awful<br>I feel so ashamed, I snap "Who's that dude?"  
>I don't even know his name<br>I laid hands on him, I never stood so low again  
>I guess I don't know my own strength<p>

[Chorus - Brittany]  
>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<br>Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<br>Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie

[Verse 2 - Alvin]  
>You ever love somebody so much,<br>you could barely breathe when you with 'em?  
>You meet, and neither one of you even know it hit 'em<br>Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills used to get 'em  
>Now you gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em<br>You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em  
>Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em<br>You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em  
>Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're with 'em<br>It's the fate that took over, it controls you both  
>So they say, you'd best to go your separate ways<p>

Guess that they don't know ya cuz today,  
>That was yesterday, yesterday is over and it's a different day<br>Sound like broken records playing over  
>But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint<br>You don't get another chance  
>Life is no nintendo game, but you lied again<br>Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
>Guess that's why they call it "window pane"<p>

[Chorus - Brittany]  
>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<br>Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<br>Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie

[Verse 3-Alvin]  
>Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean<br>And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
>But your temper's just as bad as mine is<br>You're the same as me  
>When it comes to love you're just as blinded<p>

Baby please come back, it wasn't you. Baby it was me.  
>Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems<br>Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
>All I know is I love you too much, to walk away though<br>Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
>Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?<br>Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
>Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall<br>Next time? There won't be no next time  
>I apologize, even though I know it's lies<br>I'm tired of the games, I just want her back. I know I'm a liar  
>If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again,<br>I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
>Just gonna<p>

[Chorus - Brittany]  
>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<br>Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<br>Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie


	7. The MiddleAATC

The Middle-Alvin and the Chipmunks

Original Artist: Jimmy Eat World

**This is the next song. Sorry it took all weekend, had some good ideas after watching the Super Bowl. WTG NY Giants! 1st Super Bowl victory since 2004! Anyway, enjoy! **

(Verse 1-Alvin)

Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
>It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on<br>Just try your best, try everything you can  
>And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away<br>(Chorus-Alvin and Simon)  
>It just takes some time<br>Little girl you're in the middle of the ride  
>Everything, everything will be just fine<br>Everything, everything will be alright, alright  
>(Verse 2-Theodore)<br>Hey, you know they're all the same  
>You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in<br>Live right now, yeah, just be yourself  
>It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else<br>(Chorus 2a-Simon and Theodore)  
>It just takes some time<br>Little girl you're in the middle of the ride  
>Everything, everything will be just fine<br>Everything, everything will be alright, alright  
>(Chorus 2b-Alvin and Theodore)<br>It just takes some time  
>Little girl you're in the middle of the ride<br>Everything, everything will be just fine  
>Everything, everything will be alright, alright<br>(Solo Verse 3-Simon and Theodore)

Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
>It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on<br>Just do your best, do everything you can  
>And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say<br>(Chorus 3a- Alvin and Simon)  
>It just takes some time<br>Little girl you're in the middle of the ride  
>Everything, everything will be just fine<br>Everything, everything will be alright, alright  
>(Chorus 3b-Alvin, Simon and Theodore)<br>It just takes some time  
>Little girl you're in the middle of the ride<br>Everything, everything will be just fine  
>Everything, everything will be alright, alright<p> 


	8. How We RollAATC

How We Roll-Alvin and the Chipmunks

Original Artist: Alvin and the Chipmunks

**Just finished with one song, ready for another one! This is part of the album AATC: Undeniable. Enjoy this song. This song goes out to all the people who have player-haters and they don't know what to do. Keep doing what you do and never _ever _listen to the player-haters. Enjoy!**

Alvin:  
>you know you got it made,<br>when you drop an escalade  
>for the drop top<br>iced out, rocks hot  
>Droppin dollars, ladies hollar "heeey"!<br>Gotta get that greeeeeeen!  
>You know you got it made,<br>when they settin a parade  
>when you drop down<br>write a check in town, all just for one daaay!  
>Gotta get that greeeeeeeen!<p>

Chorus  
>Girls: Whooooa<br>Simon and Theodore: go, go, go, go!  
>Girls: Don't cha know that's how they rooool?<br>Simon and Theodore: roll, roll, roll, roll!  
>Girls: Can you get down with the<br>Simon and Theodore: funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks  
>Alvin: Baby you knooow!<br>Simon and Theodore: funk, funk, funk, of the Chipmunks  
>Alvin: How We Roooooooll!<br>Simon and Theodore: funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks  
>Alvin: Baby you knooow!<br>Simon and Theodore: funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks  
>Alvin: How We Rooooooooooooll!<br>Girls: how we roll...

Alvin: come on, can you feel it  
>yeah, yeah come on<br>...heeeeeeres Theodore!

Theodore:  
>you know you're here to stay,<br>When you're always getting paid  
>and ya don't stop, never will, it won't stop<br>no matter what they saaay.  
>Gotta live the dreeeeeeam!<p>

Alvin:  
>kick it Simon!<p>

Simon:  
>you know you're here to stay,<br>when you hear they think you hit,  
>cause we gots it,<br>everybody fletch it,  
>got nothing to saaay.<br>So we live the dreeeeeeam!

Chorus  
>Girls: Whooooa<br>Simon and Theodore: go, go, go, go!  
>Girls: Don't cha know that's how they rooool?<br>Simon and Theodore: roll, roll, roll, roll!  
>Girls: Can you get down with the<br>Simon and Theodore: funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks  
>Alvin: Baby you knooow!<br>Simon and Theodore: funk, funk, funk, of the Chipmunks  
>Alvin: How We Roooooooll!<br>Simon and Theodore: funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks  
>Alvin: Baby you knooow!<br>Simon and Theodore: funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks  
>Alvin: How We Rooooooooooooll!<br>Girls: how we roll...

Alvin:  
>come on, can you feel it<br>yeah, yeah, come on  
>...break it down now<p>

(Simon and Theodore singing harmonies)

Alvin: ohhhhhhhhhhh...ohhhhhhhhhh...ohhhhhhhhhh...Babaaaay...it's how we rooooooooooooooll!

Simon and Theodore funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks  
>Alvin: ohhh ohhhh ohhhhhhhhhhh<br>Simon and Theodore: funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks  
>Alvin: whoooooooooooaaa<br>Simon and Theodore: funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks  
>Alvin: babaay, babyyyyy, you know, you knoooooooow!<br>Simon and Theodore: funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks  
>Alvin: yeeeeeeeeaah! You know, you knooooooow!<p>

Girls: how we roll  
>Alvin: come on, yeahhhhhh<br>Girls: how we roll  
>Alvin: baby, you know, you know, you knoooow!<br>Girls: how we roll  
>Alvin: ohhhhhh, yeahhhhh<br>Girls: how we roll  
>Alvin: ohhhh, yeahhhhhh, you knoooow<br>Simon, Theodore, Alvin, Girls: HOW WE ROLL!


	9. Get Munk'dAATC

Get Munk'd-Alvin and the Chipmunks

Original Artist: Alvin and the Chipmunks

**This is another song from the Undeniable album. Enjoy!**

[Girl Singer]  
>I'm lying down, help me out, give me some of your honey love.<br>Get me goin'.  
>Step on, can't be wrong, feeling strong, it's what I dream of!<br>Don't stop, no, it's hot now, say it loud, shout it out, tell me what you want!  
>Anything, boy.<br>Come now, turn me out,  
>Show me how to get your heart.<br>Let me here you sing, boy  
>Hey, can you hear me callin'?<p>

Yeah, baby, come to me!

[Singer]  
>Yeah, boy, I think I'm falling<p>

I got you beggin' please  
>I've got you baby,"please".<p>

[Singer]  
>I've got to have you baby.<p>

I'm gonna get you, girl.

[Singer]  
>Yeah, boy, I might go crazy!<p>

Rock your world!  
>Get Munk'd!<p>

Go, go!

The Chipmunks always gonna get Munk'd.  
>Don't you wanna get Munk'd?<p>

Go, go!

Can't stop, don't me, gonna get punk'd!  
>Hey, hey, hey!<p>

Hot body, rock the party.  
>Give me some of that Sugarland!<br>Get it crackin'  
>Don't stop, get it get it<br>Drop it hot, it's what's your made of!  
>Bring it back and...<br>...Dip down, work it now, turn it out give me what I want

Girl get wicked

Right now say it loud  
>Shout it out from the back to the front!<br>Girl get freaky!

[Singer]  
>Hey, can you hear me callin'?<p>

Yeah, baby, come to me!

[Singer]  
>Yeah, boy, I think I'm falling<p>

I got you beggin please

[Singer]  
>I've gotta have you baby.<p>

I'm gonna get you, girl.

[Singer]  
>Yeah, boy, I might go crazy!<p>

Rock your world!  
>Get Munk'd!<p>

Go, go!

The Chipmunks always gonna get Munk'd.  
>Don't you wanna get Munk'd?<p>

Go, go!

Can't stop, don't me, gonna get punk'd!  
>Hey, hey, hey!<br>Get Munk'd!

Go, go!

The Chipmunks always gonna get Munk'd.  
>Don't you wanna get Munk'd?<p>

[Simon]  
>Go, go!<p>

Can't stop, don't me, gonna get punk'd!  
>Hey, hey, hey!<p>

Come and get Munk'd with the Chipmunks.  
>Rock Rock!<br>Come and get Munk'd with the Munks!

Let me hear you say!

Come and get Munk'd with the Chipmunks.  
>Rock rock!<br>Come and get Munk'd with the Munks!

Go, go!

[Simon]  
>Come and get Munk'd with the Chipmunks.<br>Rock rock!  
>Come and get Munk'd with the Munks!<p>

Let me hear you say!

Come and get Munk'd with the Chipmunks.  
>Rock rock!<br>Come and get Munk'd with the Munks!

[Alvin]  
>Go, go!<p>

[Chipmunks]  
>Get Munk'd!<p> 


	10. InvincibleAl Ft JS

Invincible-Alvin ft. J-Smooth

Original Artist: Michael Jackson

**Jake: Three songs in one day, baby! I'm on a roll! Woohoo! No stopping me now! Anyway, here's the next song. Michael Jackson: Invincible. Can't stop going, really! Fingers don't fail me now!**

**Alvin: (*slap*) Dude! Calm yourself, man! Just get to the song! Geez!**

**Jake: (grumpily) Fine. Here you guys go!**

Alvin: It's your boy, A-Dog!

J-Smooth: And J-Smooth on the track.

Alvin: Yo, J?

J-Smooth: Yeah?

Alvin: You ever feel like no matter what you do for a girl, she never appreciates it?

J-Smooth: Yeah, Why?

Alvin: Lemme tell you why.

(Verse 1-Alvin)

If I could tear down these walls that keep you and I apart  
>I know I could claim your heart and our perfect love will start<br>But girl you just won't approve of the things that I do  
>When all I do is for you but still you say it ain't cool<br>(Pre-Chorus 1-Alvin)  
>If there's somebody else, he can't love you like me<br>And he says he gonna treat you well, he can't treat you like me  
>And he's buying diamonds and pearls, he can't do it like me<br>And he's talking you all across the world, he can't trick you like me  
>(Chorus-Alvin)<br>So why ain't you feelin' me, she's invincible  
>But I can do anything, she's invincible<br>Even when I beg and plead, she's invincible  
>Girl won't give in to me, she's invincible<br>(Verse 2-Alvin)  
>Now many times I've told you of all the things I would do<br>But I can't seem to get through no matter how I try to  
>So tell me how does it seem that you ain't checking for me<br>When I know that I could be more than you could ever dream  
>(Pre-Chorus 2-Alvin)<br>If there's somebody else, he can't love you like me  
>And he says he'll treat you well, he can't treat you like me<br>And he's buying diamonds and pearls, he can't do it like me  
>And he's talking you all across the world, he can't trick you like me <p>

(Chorus-Alvin)  
>So why ain't you feelin' me, she's invincible<br>But I can do anything, she's invincible  
>Even when I beg and plead, she's invincible<br>Girl won't give in to me, she's invincible

(Bridge-Alvin)  
>Now some way I'll have to prove all that I said I would do<br>Giving you everything, fulfilling your fantasy  
>Then maybe you'll change your mind and finally give in time<br>Then I'll be showing you what other men are supposed to do for you my baby 

(Rap-J-Smooth)

Yo, mama, stop the fronting, I'm real with mine  
>All the things that I promised, I'll fulfill in time<br>Chains and the bracelet, got the realest shine  
>So many trips, ya'll have jetlag and still be fine<br>You can trip, but this money ain't long enough  
>He can spit, but his game ain't strong enough<br>Now the way you resisting, this ain't cool  
>It's like nothing seems to work, she's invincible <p>

(Chorus-Alvin)  
>So why ain't you feelin' me, she's invincible<br>But I can do anything, she's invincible  
>Even when I beg and plead, she's invincible<br>Girl won't give in to me, she's invincible

(Repeat x3 to fade)


	11. You Make Me FeelAXB

You make me feel-Alvin and Brittany

Original Artist: Cobra Starship

**Here's the fourth song I've worked on today! I can't believe that I have this much energy! So enjoy! A/N: I changed the rating of this fanfic to T on the account of the swearing that the Chipmunks and Chipettes do in these songs.**

(Pre-Verse-Brittany)

La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>La la la la la  
>La la na na na <p>

[Verse 1-Alvin]  
>Girl I've been all over the world<br>Looking for you  
>I'm known for taking what I think I deserve<br>And you're overdue  
>And if you listen you can hear me through the radio<br>In that bright white noise  
>What I been missing in my life<br>What I been dreaming of  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be <p>

[Brittany]  
>Everything you want so let me get up there<br>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere  
>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like <p>

[Chorus-Alvin and Brittany]  
>You make me feel that<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel that<p>

La la la la la  
>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You, you make me feel that <p>

[Verse 2-Alvin]  
>Get a little closer to me girl<br>And you'll understand  
>'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need<br>Well, then I'm your man  
>And if I listen I can hear you through my radio<br>In that bright white noise  
>What I been missing in my life<br>What I been dreaming of  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be <p>

[Brittany]  
>Everything you want so let me get up there<br>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere  
>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like<br>Ooh  
>Everything you know I'm flipping upside down<br>Take you 'round the world  
>You know I like it loud<br>Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like 

[Chorus-Alvin and Brittany]  
>You make me feel that<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel that<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel, oh<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel that<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel, oh<br>La la la la la

[Bridge-Brittany]

Put your hands up  
>Put your hands up<br>Let the lights drop  
>Let the lights drop<br>Make my world stop  
>Make my world stop<p>

[Chorus-Alvin and Brittany]

La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<p> 


	12. Oh AaronAATCJS

Oh Aaron-Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes

Original Artist: Aaron Carter ft. Nick Carter and No Secrets (IDK _who they are_. Maybe you can tell _me_.)

**Here's a song that one could say is abnormal and shouldn't be in a songbook full of current songs. Well this one is one of my favorite songs that has a moral to it. The moral is that you shouldn't make all tons of promises if you aren't able to keep them. Anyway, Enjoy! Wow! _5 _songs, already! I must be close to a fanfic record! A/N: This song is actually a remix of the original. This means, in order to tailor to the presence of the Chipmunks and Chipettes, some of the words in the song had to change drastically. So the name of the song is actually called "Oh Alvin" ( I hate to do this to Aaron Carter fans out there). But enjoy otherwise!**

_[Alvin:]_ Well, I guess the best way for me to begin is  
>The Other day I was hanging with some friends<br>Going around the room talking about our favorite noise  
>I said I had a best friend in the Backstreet Boys<br>So everyone screamed

_[Chipettes:]_ Hey is this some kinda trick?

_[Jeanette:]_ Yea, which one is he?

_[Alvin:]_ The Blonde One, Nick  
>Then the cutest girl said:<p>

_[Brittany:]_ I have to see their show  
>But I have no ticket, Alvin<br>How can I go?

_[Alvin:]_ Your wish is my command  
>See it's no problem, hon<br>In fact I'll get some tickets here for everyone  
>All I gotta do is pick up the cell<br>And it's a done deal  
>Let me call Nick and tell him<p>

_[Simon:]_ By the way Alvin, if you could, while you're at it  
>Can you hook up some seats<br>For my friends and my parents?

_[Alvin:]_ So I said to myself, well heck, why not?  
>There's nothing that can beat the connection I got<p>

_[Chorus (Chipettes):]_ Alvin, Oh Alvin  
>What are you going to do?<br>You make empty promises oh so big  
>(<em>[Alvin:]<em> man)  
>How gonna make them come true?<br>(_[Alvin:]_ I don't know)  
>Alvin, Oh Alvin,<br>What are we going to do with you?  
>Always a makin' a bigger mistake<br>Always a-makin' a fool  
>(<em>[Alvin:]<em> Yo, I gotta make a phone call)

_[Ring]_

_[Nick:]_ Hello?

_[Alvin:]_ Hey Nick  
>I need a favor from you, dude<br>I promised people tickets  
>So you gotta come through<p>

_[Nick:]_ Sure, bro...how many do you need?

_[Alvin:]_ 1...2...uh, 3003

_[Nick:]_ WHAT?  
>I can get you maybe a dozen<br>You can't promise seats to everyone and their cousin  
>What did you do?<br>How'd you get in this mess?

_[Alvin:]_ I was talkin to this girl...

_[Nick:]_ Hold your breath  
>I know the rest<br>Guess you better get yourself a whole lotta money

_[Alvin:]_ For 3000 tickets?  
>Nick, that's isn't funny.<br>How'm I supposed to pull that off in so little time?

_[Nick:]_ You got me, Aaron  
>That's your problem...not mine<p>

_[Chorus (Chipettes):]_ Alvin, Oh Alvin  
>(<em>[Alvin:]<em> What do I do?)  
>What are you going to do?<br>You make empty promises oh so big  
>(<em>[Alvin:]<em> What?)  
>How gonna make them come true?<br>Alvin, Oh Alvin,  
>(<em>[Alvin (annoyed):]<em> What?)  
>What are we going to do with you?<br>(_[Alvin:]_ I don't know)  
>Always a makin' a bigger mistake<br>(_[Alvin:]_ So, it was just one mistake)  
>Always a-makin' a fool<br>(_[Alvin:]_ Whatever)

_[Alvin:]_ How in the world can he do that to me?  
>I thought we were blood.<br>I thought we were family.  
>We're gettin' to the show<br>We'll get good seats  
>Everyone on the bus, you're all coming with me<br>I'm tellin' you guys when we get to the gate  
>He can never say "no" when he looks at my face<br>Hook me up! Nick, Man, I swear I'll pay you back

_[Nick:]_ Well come to think about, we need an opening act.

_[Alvin:]_ What do you want me to do: tell jokes; dance; act?

_[Nick:]_ Nah, I want you on stage, I want you to rap.  
>'Cause if you don't you're gonna have some disappointed friends<br>And by the way you're on at eight, that's when the show begins

_[Chorus (Chipettes):]_ Alvin. Oh, Alvin, what are you going to do?  
>(<em>[Alvin:]<em> Man)  
>You make big promises oh so big<br>How you gonna make it come true?  
>(<em>[Alvin:]<em> One promise man)  
>Alvin. Oh, Alvin,<br>What are we going to do with you?  
>(<em>[Alvin:]<em> I'm desperate)  
>Always a-makin' a bigger mistake<br>(_[Alvin:]_ I'm desperate, Man _[squeak]_)  
>Always a-makin' a fool<p>

_[Repeat until fade]_


	13. FreakTheFreakOutChipettes

Freak the Freak Out-The Chipettes

Original Artist: Victoria Justice

**_Six songs in a row_! This has _got_ to be a record! Look it up and let me know! Anyways, I thought I'd get started on songs for the Chipettes. Here's Victoria Justice's Freak the Freak Out. Enjoy!**

"Freak The Freak Out"

(Verse 1-Brittany)

Are you listening?  
>Hear me talk, Hear me sing.<br>Open up the door,  
>Is it less, is it more?<br>When you tell me to beware,  
>Are you here? Are you there?<br>Is it something I should know?  
>Easy come, Easy go. <p>

(Pre-Chorus 1a-Jeanette and Eleanor)

Nodding your head,  
>Don't hear a word I said<br>Can't communicate, when you wait  
>Don't relate.<br>I try to talk to you  
>But you never even knew, so,<br>What's it gonna be,  
>Tell me can you hear me?<br>(Pre-Chorus 1b-Brittany and Jeanette)  
>I'm so sick of it,<br>Your attention deficit  
>Never listen, You never listen.<br>I'm so sick of it,  
>So I'm throwing on a fit<br>Never listen, You never listen.

(Chorus 1a-Brittany)  
>I scream your name,<br>It always stays the same.  
>I scream and shout,<br>So what I'm gonna do now  
>Is freak the freak out, hey! <p>

(Chorus 1b-All)

Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.<p>

(Verse 2-Jeanette)

Patience running thin  
>Running thin, come again<br>Tell me what I get  
>Opposite, opposite<br>Show me what is real  
>If it breaks does it heal<br>Open up your ear  
>Why you think that I'm here?<br>(Pre-Chorus 2a-Brittany and Eleanor)

Keep me in the dark  
>Are you even thinking of me?<br>Is someone else above me  
>Gotta know, gotta know<br>What am I gonna do?  
>Cause I can't get through to you<br>So what's it gonna be  
>Tell me can you hear me?<br>(Pre-Chorus 2b-Brittany)  
>I'm so sick of it,<br>Your attention deficit  
>Never listen, You never listen.<br>I'm so sick of it,  
>So I'll throw another fit<br>Never listen, You never listen.  
>(Chorus 2a-Jeanette and Eleanor)<br>I scream your name,  
>It always stays the same.<br>I scream and shout,  
>So what I'm gonna do now<br>Is freak the freak out, Hey!  
>(Chorus 2b-All)<p>

Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohhhhhh...<br>(Bridge-Brittany)  
>Easy come, easy go<br>Easy come, easy go

(Can you hear me?)  
>(Chorus 3a-Brittany and Jeanette)<br>I scream your name,  
>It always stays the same.<br>I scream, and shout,  
>So what I'm gonna do now<br>Is freak the freak out, Hey!

(Chorus 3b-All)

Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.<p>

(End Bridge)

(Brittany)

I scream your name  
>But you never listen<p>

(Eleanor)

No you never listen  
>But you never listen<p> 


	14. Baby I'ma Do rightCettes

No More (Baby I'ma Do Right)

Original Artist: 3LW ft. Nas

**Seven Song in a row! I'm breaking new ground and I'm not even tired or even bored! Please enjoy this song. Again, if you have any ideas, please tell me in your review! A/N: There was actually two versions to the rap in this song. The one used was the most commonly heard rap, the second version. Enjoy!**

[Verse 1-Brittany]

I'm getting a little tired of ya broken promises, promises  
>Looking at your pager, seeing different numbers and numbers,<br>Call you on your cell, say your hanging with the fellas, the fellas,  
>Hanging with my girls, you always getting jealous and jealous.<br>I was wid you, when you didn't have no dollars, no dollars,  
>Hanging at the crib, chillin' with your momma, your momma,<br>Never fronted you, never brought the darma, the drama,  
>Now you flip the script, "Playa Please,",<p>

[Pre-Chorus 1-Jeanette and Eleanor]

No I'm not the one,  
>(Say it again, say it again)<br>No I'm not the one,  
>(You do or you don't) <p>

[Chorus-All]  
>You do, or you don't don't<br>You will, or you won't won't,  
>No more, no more,<br>Baby I'ma do right,  
>You can, or you can't can't<br>Be a man, be a man man  
>No more, no more,<br>Baby I'ma do right, 

[Verse 2-Jeanette]  
>Treat me like a lady, when you open doors and doors,<br>Then you wanna front when you wid your boys, your boys,  
>How you gonna play me when I bought your clothes, your clothes,<br>The one's that you be wearing, when you wid your does, your does.  
>You know you never thought that I would have the nerve, the nerve,<br>Think about it more, since you're at the curb, the curb,  
>Blowing up my pager saying you want a chance, a chance,<br>Listen when I say, "Playa Please," 

[Chorus-All]  
>You do, or you don't don't<br>You will, or you won't won't,  
>No more, no more,<br>Baby I'ma do right,  
>You can, or you can't can't<br>Be a man, be a man man  
>No more, no more,<br>Baby I'ma do right, (do right) 

[Pre-Chorus 2-Brittany and Eleanor]  
>No I'm not the one,<br>(Baby I'ma do right, do right),  
>No I'm not the one,<br>(Baby I'ma do right, do right),  
>No I'm not the one,<br>(Baby I'ma do right, do right),  
>No I'm not the one,<br>(Baby I'ma do right,), 

[Bridge-Jeanette]  
>I just wanna know,<br>What happened to our love?  
>We used to be best friends,<br>Where did it go wrong?  
>When ya gonna see,<br>How good it is for me?  
>I'm tired and I'm here,<br>With all your "Listen Baby,"

[RAP-Eleanor]  
>Hey yo you promised me Kate Spade<br>But that was last year boy in the 8th grade  
>But you ain't Biggie baby boy, so no it ain't 'one more chance'<br>And when you friends around you don't wanna hold my hand  
>And now you see a girl stylin' and wildin' inside the mix<br>Hoppin' out the whips the whips the five and six  
>Yes fly crone, so pardon my tone<br>Here go a quarter go call Tyrone 

[Final Chorus-Brittany]  
>You do, or you don't don't<br>You will, or you won't won't,  
>(No more, no more)<br>No more, no more,  
>(No more, no more)<br>Baby I'ma do right,  
>You can, or you can't can't<br>Be a man, be a man man  
>(Baby be a man, yeah)<br>No more, no more,  
>Baby I'ma do right, (do right) <p>

[Final Pre-Chorus-Jeanette and Eleanor]  
>No I'm not the one,<br>(Sing it again, sing it again)  
>No I'm not the one,<br>(I'm tired of hearing baby I'ma do right, do right)  
>No I'm not the one,<br>(Never again, never again)  
>Baby I'ma do right, (No no)<br>No I'm not the one,  
>(I'm not worth it)<br>No I'm not the one  
>( Say it again, s s say it again)<br>No I'm not the one  
>( Say it again, s s say it again)<br>No I'm not the one,  
>(I could do bad all by myself)<br>No I'm not the one,  
>(I'm not the one, the one) <p>

[Chorus-Brittany]  
>You do, or you don't don't<br>You will, or you won't won't,  
>No more, (Yeah Yeah) no more,<br>Baby I'ma do right,  
>You can, (you can) or you can't can't<br>Be a man, (be a man, be a man) be a man man  
>No more, (no more) no more,<br>Baby I'ma do right, (do right)  
>[To fade] <p>


	15. ApologizeAlvinSolo

Apologize-Alvin (solo)

Original Artist: One Republic

**Eight songs in a effing row, man! Damn! Well, here's the next song. I'm starting solo songs for each character. Enjoy!**

[Verse 1]  
>I'm holdin' on your rope,<br>Got me ten feet off the ground.  
>And I'm hearin' what you say,<br>But I just can't make a sound.  
>You tell me that you need me,<br>Then you go and cut me down...  
>But wait...<br>You tell me that you're sorry,  
>Didn't think I'd turn around...<br>And say...

[Chorus]  
>That it's too late to apologize.<br>It's too late...  
>I said it's too late to apologize.<br>It's too late.  
>Yeah!<p>

[Verse 2]  
>I'd take another chance,<br>Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
>I need you like a heart needs a beat,<br>But it's nothin' new.  
>I loved you with a fire red,<br>Now it's turnin' blue...  
>And you say...<br>Sorry, like an angel  
>Heaven let me think was you...<br>But I'm afraid...

[Chorus]  
>It's too late to apologize.<br>It's too late.  
>I said it's too late to apologize.<br>It's too late.  
>Whoa!<p>

_[Interlude]_

[Chorus]  
>It's too late to apologize.<br>It's too late.  
>I said it's too late to apologize.<br>It's too late.

I said it's too to apologize. YEAH!  
>I said it's too late to apologize. YEAH!<br>I'm holdin' on your rope,  
>got me ten feet off the ground.<p> 


	16. The Lazy SongSimonsolo

The Lazy Song-Simon (solo)

Original Artist: Bruno Mars

**Here's Simon's solo song. Enjoy! A/N: Nine songs from 8:35 am to 1:10 pm (that's 7 hours 25 minutes)!**

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

I'm gonna kick my feet up  
>Then stare at the fan<br>Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants  
>Nobody's gonna tell me I can't<p>

I'll be lounging on the couch,  
>Just chillin' in my snuggie<br>Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie  
>'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man<br>Oh, oh

Yes I said it  
>I said it<br>I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all  
>Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh<br>Nothing at all  
>Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh<p>

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
>Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex<br>And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great'  
>(Oh my God, this is great)<br>Yeah

I might mess around, get my college degree  
>I bet my old man will be so proud of me<br>But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait  
>Oh, oh<p>

Yes I said it  
>I said it<br>I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
>'Cause I ain't going anywhere<br>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, oh

I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
>And let everything hang loose<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-eah

Oh  
>Today I don't feel like doing anything<br>I just wanna lay in my bed  
>Don't feel like picking up my phone<br>So leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<p>

Nothing at all  
>Nothing at all<br>Nothing at all


	17. GrenadeTheoSolo

Grenade-Theodore (solo)

Original Artist: Bruno Mars

**Man! 10 songs once! My school day hasn't even ended yet! I can't believe it! Enjoy Theo's solo song!**

Easy come, easy go  
>That's just how you live, oh<br>Take, take, take it all  
>But you never give<br>Should've known you was trouble  
>From the first kiss<br>Had your eyes wide open  
>Why were they open?<p>

[Pre-Chorus:]  
>Gave you all I had<br>And you tossed it in the trash  
>You tossed it in the trash, you did<br>To give me all your love  
>Is all I ever asked<br>Cause what you don't understand  
>Is<p>

[Chorus:]  
>I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I would go through all this pain<br>Take a bullet straight through my brain  
>Yes, I would die for you, baby<br>But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue  
>Beat me 'til I'm numb<br>Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
>Mad woman, bad woman<br>That's just what you are  
>Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car<p>

[Pre-Chorus:]  
>Gave you all I had<br>And you tossed it in the trash  
>You tossed it in the trash, yes you did<br>To give me all your love  
>Is all I ever asked<br>Cause what you don't understand  
>Is<p>

[Chorus:]  
>I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I would go through all this pain<br>Take a bullet straight through my brain  
>Yes, I would die for you, baby<br>But you won't do the same

[Bridge:]  
>If my body was on fire<br>You would watch me burn down in flames  
>You said you loved me, you're a liar<br>Cause you never ever ever did, baby

[Chorus:]  
>But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes I would die for you baby  
>But you won't do the same<p>

No, you won't do the same  
>You wouldn't do the same<br>Ooh, you'd never do the same  
>Oh, no no no<p> 


	18. This is meBrittanySolo

This is me-Brittany (solo)

Original Artist: Demi Lovato

**This is the tenth song I've added and the day ends in about an hour! I'm psyched to know I got a lot done. Enjoy!**

Always been the kind of girl**  
><strong>That hid my face**  
><strong>So afraid to tell the world**  
><strong>What I've got to say****

But I have this dream**  
><strong>Right inside of me**  
><strong>I'm gonna let it show**  
><strong>It's time to let you know**  
><strong>To let you know****

This is real, this is me**  
><strong>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**  
><strong>Gonna let the light shine on me****

Now I've found who I am**  
><strong>There's no way to hold it in**  
><strong>No more hiding who I wanna be**  
><strong>This is me****

Do you know what it's like**  
><strong>To feel so in the dark?**  
><strong>To dream about a life**  
><strong>Where you're the shining star****

Even though it seems**  
><strong>Like it's too far away**  
><strong>I have to believe in myself**  
><strong>It's the only way****

This is real, this is me**  
><strong>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**  
><strong>Gonna let the light shine on me****

Now I've found who I am**  
><strong>There's no way to hold it in**  
><strong>No more hiding who I wanna be**  
><strong>This is me****

You're the voice I hear inside my head**  
><strong>The reason that I'm singing**  
><strong>I need to find you, I gotta find you****

You're the missing piece I need**  
><strong>The song inside of me**  
><strong>I need to find you, I gotta find you****

This is real, this is me**  
><strong>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**  
><strong>Gonna let the light shine on me****

There's no way to hold it in**  
><strong>No more hiding who I wanna be**  
><strong>This is me, this is me****

Now I've found who I am**  
><strong>There's no way to hold it in**  
><strong>No more hiding who I wanna be**  
><strong>This is me


	19. RespectJeanSolo

Respect-Jeanette (solo)

Original Artist: Aretha Franklin

**11 songs and counting! Gonna post after Eleanor's solo. Enjoy!**

(Ooh) What you want  
>(Ooh) Baby, I got<br>(Ooh) What you need  
>(Ooh) Do you know I've got it<br>(Ooh) All I'm askin'  
>(Ooh) Is for a little respect when you come home (Just a little bit)<br>Hey baby (Just a little bit) when you get home  
>(Just a little bit) mister (Just a little bit)<p>

I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone  
>Ain't gonna do you wrong (Ooh) 'cause I don't want to (Ooh)<br>All I'm askin' (Ooh)  
>Is for a little respect when you come home (Just a little bit)<br>Baby (Just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit)  
>Yeah (Just a little bit)<p>

I'm about to give you all of my money  
>And all I'm askin' in return, honey<br>Is to give me my profits  
>When you get home (Just a, just a, just a, just a)<br>Yeah baby (Just a, just a, just a, just a)  
>When you get home (Just a little bit)<br>Yeah (Just a little bit)

Ooh, your kisses (Ooh)  
>Sweeter than honey (Ooh)<br>And guess what (Ooh)  
>So is my money (Ooh)<br>All I want you to do (Ooh) for me  
>Is give it to me when you get home (Re, re, re ,re)<br>Yeah baby (Re, re, re ,re)  
>Whip it to me (Respect, just a little bit)<br>When you get home, now (Just a little bit)

R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
>Find out what it means to me<br>R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
>Take care, TCB<p>

Oh (Sock it to me, sock it to me,  
>sock it to me, sock it to me)<br>A little respect (Sock it to me, sock it to me,  
>sock it to me, sock it to me)<br>Whoa, babe (Just a little bit)  
>A little respect (Just a little bit)<br>I get tired (Just a little bit)  
>Keep on tryin' (Just a little bit)<br>You're runnin' out of foolin' (Just a little bit)  
>And I ain't lyin' (Just a little bit)<br>(Re, re, re, re) 'spect  
>When you come home (Re, re, re ,re)<br>Or you might walk in (Respect, just a little bit)  
>And find out I'm gone (Just a little bit)<br>I got to have (Just a little bit)  
>A little respect (Just a little bit)<p> 


	20. AnimalElle's solo

Animal-Eleanor (solo)

Original Artist: Neon Trees

**Alright! 12 songs in one school day! I'm ready to post and get some reviews cause I'm out of ideas. Enjoy Elle's solo!**

Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends**  
><strong>So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied**  
><strong>Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend**  
><strong>You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive**  
><strong>No, I won't sleep tonight****

Oh, oh, I want some more**  
><strong>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?**  
><strong>Take a bite of my heart tonight****

Oh, oh, I want some more**  
><strong>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?**  
><strong>What are you waiting for?**  
><strong>Say goodbye to my heart tonight****

Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in**  
><strong>It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide**  
><strong>I want to run and hide**  
><strong>I do it every time, you're killing me now**  
><strong>And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you****

Oh, oh, I want some more**  
><strong>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?**  
><strong>[| From: . |]**  
><strong>Take a bite of my heart tonight****

Oh, oh, I want some more**  
><strong>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?**  
><strong>What are you waiting for?**  
><strong>Say goodbye to my heart tonight****

Hush, hush, the world is quiet**  
><strong>Hush, hush, we both can't fight it**  
><strong>It's us that made this mess**  
><strong>Why can't you understand?****

Whoa, I won't sleep tonight**  
><strong>I won't sleep tonight**  
><strong>Here we go again****

Oh, oh, I want some more**  
><strong>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?**  
><strong>Take a bite of my heart tonight****

Oh, oh, I want some more**  
><strong>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?**  
><strong>What are you waiting for?**  
><strong>What are you waiting****

Here we go again, oh, oh**  
><strong>Here we go again, oh, oh**  
><strong>Here we go again, oh, oh**  
><strong>Say goodbye to my heart tonight****

Oh, oh, I want some more**  
><strong>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?**  
><strong>What are you waiting for?**  
><strong>Say goodbye to my heart tonight**  
><strong>


	21. What Hurts the mostMXE

What hurts the most-Chipmunks and Chipettes

Original Artist: Rascal Flats

**Here's the next song for the songbook! If any of the songs previously posted have numbers on them that show the order that they were completed and are in the wrong order, please forgive me. I had a problem with my Dropbox folder and its arranging of my fanfic chapters. Enjoy!**

Verse 1-Chipmunks

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
>That don't bother me<br>I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
>I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while<br>Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok<br>But that's not what gets me 

Chorus 1-Alvin and Brittany  
>What hurts the most<br>Was being so close  
>And having so much to say<br>And watching you walk away  
>And never knowing<br>What could have been  
>And not seeing that loving you<br>Is what I was tryin' to do 

Verse 2-Chipettes  
>It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go<br>But I'm doin' It  
>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone<br>Still Harder  
>Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret<br>But I know if I could do it over  
>I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart<br>That I left unspoken 

Chorus 2-Alvin and Brittany  
>What hurts the most<br>Is being so close  
>And having so much to say<br>And watching you walk away  
>And never knowing<br>What could have been  
>And not seeing that loving you<br>Is what I was trying to do

Final Chorus-Alvin

What hurts the most  
>Is being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<p>

Not seeing that loving you  
>That's what I was trying to do<p> 


	22. AsylumAlvinsolo

Remnants/Asylum-Alvin (solo)

Original Artist: Disturbed

**I got this idea from a user known as Kuro Shimo. Here U Go, KS!**

Release me

No remnants were ever found of it  
><span>Feeling<span> the hot bile  
>With every fake smile<br>Though no evidence was ever found  
>It never went away completely<p>

I try to hide from the unholy sound of it  
>Another day gone<br>Another night's dawn  
>Dark forces pull me underground<br>And never went away completely

How can I feel this empty?  
>I will not recover this time<br>This loneliness is killing me

Will I never know peace of mind again?  
>I don't believe it<br>I can't achieve it  
>I think it all is just another sign<br>It never went away completely

Terror is coursing in me  
>Dreading the final moments<br>Where I have to be  
>And feel you die<p>

In Asylum (I live a lie)  
>Don't you know I'm in love with you<br>And I wasn't ready  
>For Asylum (Relive a lie)<br>To let go  
>Now it's dragging me into your grave<br>Your Asylum (Forget the lie)  
>Overcome and the feeling that I won't get to join you in time<br>For the loneliness is killing me

Death's images are all around again  
>They're right behind me<br>They're gonna find me  
>Judgment for the immoral sin<br>That has enveloped me completely

I know I'll never know a peaceful night again  
>Afraid they'll hear me<br>They don't fear me  
>Punishment for the immoral crime<br>That debt was never paid completely

Terror is coursing in me  
>Dreading the final moments<br>Where I have to be  
>And feel you die<p>

In Asylum (I live a lie)  
>Don't you know I'm in love with you<br>And I wasn't ready  
>For Asylum (Relive a lie)<br>To let go  
>Now it's dragging me into your grave<br>Your Asylum (Forget the lie)  
>Overcome and the feeling that I won't get to join you in time<br>For the loneliness is killing me

In the end there will be no suffering (more suffering)  
>In the end we will find out everything (not everything)<br>In the end you may question your belief (what belief)  
>In the end you will realize someday<br>How you were saved  
>This has gone on too long (too long)<br>No more demonic Dreams  
>Destroyer come to light<br>Because the memory is killing me

In Asylum (I live a lie)  
>I let go<br>now it's dragging me into your grave  
>For Asylum (We live a lie)<br>Overcome and the feeling that I won't get to join you in time  
>This world is not fulfilling me<p>

Don't make me live in Asylum  
>I live alive<br>Don't want to live in Asylum  
>I live a lie<br>Don't make me live in Asylum  
>I am a lie<p> 


	23. PapercutSimon

Papercut-Simon (solo)

Original Artist: Linkin Park

**Another of Kuro Shima's song choices. If anyone else has any ideas, don't think it's a stupid idea! Tell me and I'll post it. No matter how awful the song is, I'll post it! **

**A/N: I do have limits, however! The following songs I absolutely won't post:**

**-Theme songs of the following shows:**

** -Barney**

** -Power Rangers (all generations)**

** -Any show that should have ended when the current generation stopped watching it!**

**-Any songs by Justin Beiber (except Next 2 You. I'll accept that one)**

**-Any songs by Adam Lambert or Rubin Studdard (to me, they're total dicks)**

**That's all the limits I've got. Enjoy this and future chapters.**

Why does it feel like night today?

Something in here's not right today.

Why am I so uptight today?

Paranoia's all I got left

I don't know what stressed me first

Or how the pressure was fed

But I know just what it feels like

To have a voice in the back of my head

Like a face that I hold inside

A face that awakes when I close my eyes

A face watches every time I lie

A face that laughs every time I fall

(And watches everything)

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim

That the face inside is hearing me

Right beneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back

It's like a whirlwind inside of my head

It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

I know I've got a face in me

Points out all my mistakes to me

You've got a face on the inside too and

Your paranoia's probably worse

I don't know what set me off first

But I know what I can't stand

Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is

I can't add up to what you can but

Everybody has a face that they hold inside

A face that awakes when I close my eyes

A face watches every time they lie

A face that laughs every time they fall

(And watches everything)

So you know that when it's time to sink or swim

That the face inside is watching you too

Right inside your skin

[x2]

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back

It's like a whirlwind inside of my head

It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

The face inside is right beneath your skin [x3]

The sun goes down

I feel the light betray me

The sun goes down

I feel the light betray me

The sun

I feel the light betray me

The sun

I feel the light betray me

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back

It's like a whirlwind inside of my head

It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back

It's like a whirlwind inside of my head

It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin


	24. Til I CollapseJSmooth

Til I Collapse-J-Smooth ft 50 Cent (solo)

Original Artist: Eminem ft Nate Dogg

**Hey ya'll! I'm using my OC, J-Smooth, for this song! Thought it was about time!**

**Enjoy!**

(Intro)

'Cause sometimes you just feel tired,  
>Feel weak, and when you feel weak, you feel like you wanna just give up.<br>But you gotta search within you, you gotta find that inner strength  
>And just pull that shit out of you and get that motivation to not give up<br>And not be a quitter, no matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face and collapse. 

(Verse 1-J-Smooth)

Till I collapse I'm spilling these raps long as you feel 'em  
>Till the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killing them<br>'Cause when I am not then I'ma stop penning 'em  
>And I am not hip-hop and I'm just not Eminem.<br>Subliminal thoughts when I'm stop sending them women are caught in webs spin and hauk venom  
>Adrenaline shots of penicillin could not get the illing to stop.<br>Amoxacilin is just not real enough.  
>The criminal cop killing hip-hop filling minimal swap to cop millions of Pac listeners.<br>Your coming with me, feel it or not you're gonna fear it like I showed you the spirit of god lives in us.  
>You hear it a lot, lyrics the shock is it a miracle or am I just a product of pop fizzing up.<br>For shizzle my whizzle this is the plot listen up you bizzles forgot slizzle does not give a fuck. 

(Chorus-50 Cent)

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
>Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.<br>Till the smoke clears out - am I high? Perhaps  
>I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse.<br>Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
>Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.<br>Till the smoke clears out and my high burn out  
>I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse. <p>

(Verse 2-J-Smooth)

Music is like magic there's a certain feeling you get when you're real  
>And you spit and people are feeling your shit.<br>This is your moment and every single minute you spend trying to hold onto it  
>'cause you may never get it again.<br>So while you're in it try to get as much shit as you can  
>And when your run is over just admit when it's at its end.<br>'Cause I'm at the end of my wits with half this shit that gets in.  
>I got a list here's the order of my list that it's in.<br>It goes, Reggie, Jay-Z, Tupac and Biggie, Andre from OutKast, Jada, Kurupt, Nas and then me.  
>But in this industry I'm the cause of a lot of envy, so when I'm not put on this list the shit does not offend me.<br>That's why you see me walk around like nothing's bothering me.  
>Even though half you people got a fucking problem with me.<br>You hate it but you know respect you've got to give me  
>The press's wet dream like Bobby and Whitney. Nate hit me.<br>Soon as a verse starts I eat it at MC's heart  
>What is he thinking? How not to go against me? Smart.<br>And it's absurd how people hang on every word.  
>I'll probably never get the props I feel I ever deserve<br>But I'll never be served my spot is forever reserved  
>If I ever leave earth that would be the death of me first.<br>'Cause in my heart of hearts I know nothing could ever be worse.  
>That's why I'm clever when I put together every verse<br>My thoughts are sporadic, I act like I'm an addict  
>I rap like I'm addicted to smack like I'm Kim Mathers.<br>But I don't want to go forth and back in constant battles  
>The fact is I would rather sit back and bomb some rappers.<br>So this is like a full blown attack I'm launching at them  
>The track is on some battling raps who want some static<br>'Cause I don't really think that the fact that I'm Slim matters  
>A plaque of platinum status is whack if I'm not the baddest.<p>

(Outro-J-Smooth and 50 Cent)

Until the roof  
>The roof comes off<br>Until my legs  
>Give out from underneath me<p>

(J-Smooth)  
>I will not fall,<br>I will stand tall,  
>Feels like no one could beat me.<p> 


	25. In my WorldG

In My World (English Translation)-G$

Original Artist: ROOKiEZ is Punk'd (Japanese Rock Band (Singers of Blue Exorcist Theme)

**Here's a song and the OC that's dedicated to my brother, G$! His love of anime has inspired me to start on using anime theme songs. Look for the Naruto Shippuden theme songs soon! They'll all be sung by G$! Enjoy!**

Verse 1

Dark side in my heart is  
>a grief from the past that cannot be wiped away.<br>It's alright, for I don't actually give a damn.  
>I fired my blaster, and stretched out my hands.<br>I've detached my life from myself,  
>so that I could gaze into the picture frame.<br>However, in there, there's no proof of my existence,  
>and I can barely even protect my very self.<p>

Pre-Chorus 1

The path I've been avoiding and unable to pass has been like this for a while.  
>And then, everyone has disappeared off it...<p>

Chorus 1

Destiny can eat shit and die.  
>If I can't achieve something, I will cry for pride.<br>Ah, ah, ah, alone in my world,  
>an aria of love resounds.<br>Things such as the distorted real world, twisted wishes,  
>or the ideals and tomorrows that are crumbling away,<br>they've become so tedious that I want to just throw them away.  
>Good bye, precious life.<p>

Verse 2

Dark cloud in my heart is  
>clearing up, and light is shining onto my path.<br>Let's fight, without any fear,  
>with a double-edged sword brandished over our head.<br>My life is not so lonesome,  
>for I am being guided by the voices of my comrades.<br>With the proof of my existence reaffirmed,  
>I released my very self. <p>

Pre-Chorus 2

The path I've been avoiding and unable to pass has always been like this.  
>Now my hesitation has completely dissipated... <p>

Chorus 2

Destiny can eat shit and die.  
>I will be a reckless daredevil and cry for pride.<br>Ah, ah, ah, alone in my world,  
>I can hear an aria of love.<br>Things such as the writhed world, wishes to be fulfilled,  
>or weak grumblings, I have already crushed them with my hands.<br>The more I threw it away, the more precious it became;  
>it's my precious life.<p>

(Solo)

Chorus 3

Destiny can eat shit and die.  
>If I can't achieve something, I will cry for pride.<br>Ah, ah, ah, alone in my world,  
>an aria of love resounds.<br>Things such as the distorted real world, twisted wishes,  
>or the ideals and tomorrows that are crumbling away,<br>they've become so tedious that I want to just throw them away.  
>Good bye, precious life.<p>

Chorus 4/Outro

I will simply repaint my destiny.  
>Even if I become covered in wounds, I'll try for pride.<br>Ah, ah, ah, alone in my world,  
>I still sing about love.<br>Things such as the writhed world, wishes to be fulfilled,  
>or the bond and the future we are starting to build up and consolidate,<br>they are still precious in the end even when I have thrown them away.  
>It's my precious life.<p> 


	26. Tell Me GoodbyeGXAlvin

Tell Me Goodbye-G$ ft. Alvin

Original Artist: Big Bang (J-Pop band)

**This is one of the many duets G$ will have with the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Enjoy!**

Letting you go... (please somebody)  
>Letting you go... (please somebody)<br>Nah, I got this  
>Still thinking about this thing called love<br>It's got me shaken up (please tell me there's a way)  
>And it got my head just spinning round<br>Round round round (please tell me there's a way)  
>Don't wanna take a fall, it's best to break it up<br>It's gonna be better for you, move on (please tell me there's a way)  
>My heart be breaking breaking I thought we'd make it make it<br>But now we cover it all

Girl, I swear that I'll stop lying, it's time that you should know  
>That I'd take your pain away if I go<br>And I can't stand what I'm doing, I hurt you everyday  
>I still love you, but there's no other way<br>Baby, I should've known that our love could never last like this  
>Now I've got nothing, nothing to say<p>

Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye  
>With those hands that held me close<br>Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye  
>Let me go, if leaving me will set you free<br>Then turn and walk away from me, baby  
>Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye<p>

Girl, you know I should be leaving, it's impossible to move on  
>Your sad smile reminds me how far we've gone<br>But I'll shake away this sweet dream, there's nowhere left to hide  
>I'll be choking back tears when you tell me goodbye<br>Baby, give me one last taste cause after this kiss  
>I'll never find better, better than you<p>

Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye  
>With those hands that held me close<br>Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye  
>Let me go, if leaving me will set you free<br>Then turn and walk away from me, baby  
>Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye<p>

And I just fade into the background  
>I ain't what you have, it's in the past, I'm what you had now<br>And I look at you and see the pain that you put me through  
>We running in circles and this thing we just couldn't do<br>And I see the man standing right, right where I should be  
>I was on my grind so I had to make time for me<br>See the lies and it defines far from honesty  
>The time to say goodbye, and you ain't stopping me<p>

Without you in my life, you know I'll fade away, away  
>Cause in the end, a part of me wants you to stay, stay<br>If leaving now means you can (be free)  
>Then turn around and don't cry (for me)<br>For your sake, I'll never look back again

Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye  
>With those hands that held me close<br>Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye  
>Let me go, if leaving me will set you free<br>Then turn and walk away from me, baby  
>Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye <p>


	27. Bring It OnOriginal Version

Bring it on-AATC

Original Artist: Alvin and the Chipmunks

**This is the actual version of Bring it On by the 'Munks! The one in the first chapter was a remix of it that I created out of boredom. Enjoy the actual version, though!**

Pre-Verse 1: All

Whoa whoa

whoa whoah

whoa whoa

Verse 1a: Alvin

It's time to make it happen,

It's time to make it lasting,

A whole new chain reaction,

Starting here with you.

Verse 1b: Simon

A new day for a new beginning

Feels like the world is spinning

And there is no choice for winning

Its what we've got to do

Pre-Chorus 1: Alvin and Theodore

Well, maybe

Know just what it's takes to be

Together we are everything,

Everything we need

Chorus: Alvin and Simon

C'mon, C'mon, C'mon

C'mon and do it now

Get up, get up, get up

Get up and move yourself

go on, go on, go on

go on and do it, yeah

Get up, get up, get up

It's time to bring it on

Pre-verse 2: All

Whoa whoa

Whoa whoa

Verse 2: Simon

I know it's never easy

Some days it gets so hard

And you can try to break me

But you'll never break my heart

Pre-Chorus 2: Simon and Theodore

Well, maybe

It's been getting crazy

But I know we're ready

To take on anything

Chorus: Alvin

C'mon, C'mon, C'mon

C'mon and do it now

Get up, get up, get up

Get up and move yourself

go on, go on, go on

go on and do it, yeah

Get up, get up, get up

It's time to bring it on

(Simon takes over for repeat)

C'mon, C'mon, C'mon

C'mon and do it now

Get up, get up, get up

Get up and move yourself

go on, go on, go on

go on and do it, yeah

Get up, get up, get up

It's time to bring it on

Bridge: Theodore

It's time to make it happen now

It's time to make it lasting now

Some days it gets to be so hard.

But you will never break my heart.

Pre-Chorus: Alvin and Simon

Well, maybe

It's been getting crazy

But I know we're ready

To take on anything

Chorus: Alvin

C'mon, C'mon, C'mon

C'mon and do it now

Get up, get up, get up

Get up and move yourself

go on, go on, go on

go on and do it, yeah

Get up, get up, get up

It's time to bring it on

(Simon)

C'mon, C'mon, C'mon

C'mon and do it now

Get up, get up, get up

Cet up and move yourself

go on, go on, go on

go on and do it, yeah

Get up, get up, get up

It's time to bring it on

Outro: Theodore and Alvin

Whoa whoa

Yeah!

Whoa whoa

Whoa, it's time to bring it on!

Whoa whoa

Whoa!

Whoa whoa

Whoa whoa

Whoa, it's time to bring it on!

Whoa whoa

Yeah, it's time to bring it on!

Whoa whoa

Yeah, it's time to bring it on!

Whoa whoa

It's time to bring it on!


	28. Without youAlvinXBrittany

Without you-Alvin and Brittany

Original Artist: David Guetta ft. Usher

**Here's another song suggestion! Chipmunks are my THANG, this one's for you! Enjoy!**

(Alvin)

I can't win, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game<br>Without you, without you

(Brittany)

I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you, without you

(Alvin)

I won't run, I won't fly  
>I will never make it by<br>Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight  
>All I need is you and I,<br>Without you, without…. You!

(Alvin and Brittany)

Oh oh oh  
>You you you<br>Without  
>You you you<br>Without you..

(Brittany)

Can't erase, so I'll take blame

But I can't accept that we're  
>Estrange<br>Without you, without you

(Alvin)

I can't quit now, this can't be right  
>I can't take one more sleepless night<br>Without you, without you

(Brittany)

I won't soar, I won't climb  
>If you're not here I'm paralyzed without you, without you<p>

I can't look, I'm so blind  
>Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you without… You!<p>

(Alvin and Brittany)

Oh oh oh  
>You you you<br>Without  
>You you you<br>Without you..

I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you, without you, WITHOUT YOU


	29. Glad you came'Munks

"Glad You Came"-Alvin and the Chipmunks

Original Artist: The Wanted

**Here's the next song in the songbook. Enjoy! **

(Alvin)

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

(Simon)

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

(All)

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

(Theodore)

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

(Alvin)

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

(Simon and Theodore)

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

(Simon)

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

So glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

(Alvin)

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came


	30. Blow your speakers out'AlXSimon

Blow your Speakers out-Alvin and Simon

Original Artist: Big Time Rush

**Here's the next song. I've started to get a streak going but never actually did except when I got a twelve-song post last time. Here's #2!**

(Alvin and Simon)

So hop in your ride

Roll the windows down

Cause tonight's your night,

Get lost in the sound

Gotta crank the music loud

Baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)

(Alvin)

Under the stolen lights

Feel the rhythm the rhythm

And it'll get you right

Sweat it all out of your system

You gotta free your mind

Let yourself unwind

Cause it's your night night night

So get it right right right come on

(Simon)

Can you feel it (inside)

It likes to go for (a ride)

I know you need it

I can see it in your eyes

(Alvin and Simon)

So hop in your ride

Roll the windows down

Cause tonight's your night,

Get lost in the sound

Gotta crank the music loud

Baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)

So hop in your ride

Roll the windows down

Cause tonight's your night,

Get lost in the sound

Gotta crank the music loud

Baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)

(Simon)

I know you feel the heat

I see you feeling the fire

Don't worry bout a thing

Fulfill your every desire

The DJ's playing your song

So now you can't go home

Cause it's your night night night

So do it right right right come on

(Alvin)

Can you feel it (inside)

It likes to go for (a ride)

I know you need it

I can see it in your eyes

(Both)

So hop in your ride

Roll the windows down

Cause tonight's your night,

Get lost in the sound

Gotta crank the music loud

Baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)

So hop in your ride

Roll the windows down

Cause tonight's your night,

Get lost in the sound

Gotta crank the music loud

Baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)

(Simon)

(Woah Oh)

Let me hear you say

This parties never over no, no, no

Let me hear you say

Woah

(Both)

So hop in your ride

Roll the windows down

Cause tonight's your night,

Get lost in the sound

Gotta crank the music loud

Baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)

So hop in your ride

Roll the windows down

Cause tonight's your night,

Get lost in the sound

Gotta crank the music loud

Baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)


	31. Real Slim ShadyTheodore

Real Slim Shady-Theodore

Original Artist-Eminem

**Here's song #3! This was my friend Avel's idea! Like it or not, I'll tell him. He'll understand! This will have some swearing.**

May I have your attention please?

May I have your attention please?

Will the real Slim Shady please stand up?

I repeat, will the real Slim Shady please stand up?

We're gonna have a problem here..

Y'all act like you never seen a white person before

Jaws all on the floor like Pam, like Tommy just burst in the door

and started whoopin her ass worse than before

they first were divorce, throwin her over furniture (Ahh!)

It's the return of the... "Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,

he didn't just say what I think he did, did he?"

And Dr. Dre said... nothing you idiots!

Dr. Dre's dead, he's locked in my basement! (Ha-ha!)

Feminist women love Eminem

[*vocal turntable: chigga chigga chigga*]

"Slim Shady, I'm sick of him

Look at him, walkin around grabbin his you-know-what

Flippin the you-know-who," "Yeah, but he's so cute though!"

Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose

But no worse, than what's goin on in your parents' bedrooms

Sometimes, I wanna get on TV and just let loose, but can't

but it's cool for Tom Green to hump a dead moose

"My bum is on your lips, my bum is on your lips"

And if I'm lucky, you might just give it a little kiss

And that's the message that we deliver to little kids

And expect them not to know what a woman's clitoris is

Of course they gonna know what intercourse is

By the time they hit fourth grade

They got the Discovery Channel don't they?

"We ain't nothing but mammals.." Well, some of us cannibals

who cut other people open like cantaloupes [SLURP]

But if we can hump dead animals and antelopes

then there's no reason that a man and another man can't elope

But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote

Women wave your pantyhose, sing the chorus and it goes

'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady

All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating

So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up,

please stand up, please stand up?

'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady

All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating

So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up,

please stand up, please stand up?

Will Smith don't gotta cuss in his raps to sell his records;

well I do, so fuck him and fuck you too!

You think I give a damn about a Grammy?

Half of you critics can't even stomach me, let alone stand me

"But Theo, what if you win, wouldn't it be weird?"

Why? So you guys could just lie to get me here?

So you can, sit me here next to Britney Spears?

Shit, Christina Aguilera better switch me chairs

so I can sit next to Carson Daly and Fred Durst

and hear 'em argue over who she gave head to first

You little bitch, put me on blast on MTV

"Yeah, he's cute, but I think he's married to Kim, hee-hee!"

I should download her audio on MP3

and show the whole world how you gave me VD [AHHH!]

I'm sick of you little girl and boy groups, all you do is annoy me

so I have been sent here to destroy you [bzzzt]

And there's a million of us just like me

who cuss like me; who just don't give a fuck like me

who dress like me; walk, talk and act like me

and just might be the next best thing but not quite me!

'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady

All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating

So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up,

please stand up, please stand up?

'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady

All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating

So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up,

please stand up, please stand up?

I'm like a head trip to listen to, cause I'm only givin you

things you joke about with your friends inside your living room

The only difference is I got the balls to say it

in front of y'all and I don't gotta be false or sugarcoated at all

I just get on the mic and spit it

and whether you like to admit it I just shit it

better than ninety percent of you rappers out can

Then you wonder how can kids eat up these albums like valiums

It's funny; cause at the rate I'm goin when I'm thirty

I'll be the only person in the nursin home flirting

Pinchin nurses asses when I'm jackin off with Jergens

And I'm jerkin but this whole bag of Viagra isn't working

And every single person is a Slim Shady lurkin

He could be workin at Burger King, spittin on your onion rings

[*HACH*] Or in the parkin lot, circling

Screaming "I don't give a fuck!"

with his windows down and his system up

So, will the real Shady please stand up?

And put one of those fingers on each hand up?

And be proud to be outta your mind and outta control

and one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?

'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady

All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating

So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up,

please stand up, please stand up?

'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady

All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating

So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up,

please stand up, please stand up?

'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady

All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating

So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up,

please stand up, please stand up?

'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady

All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating

So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up,

please stand up, please stand up?

(Outro)

Ha ha

Guess there's a little Slim Shady in all of us

Fuck it, let's all stand up


	32. Girlfriend'Ettes

Girlfriend-The Chipettes

Original Artist: Avril Lavigne

**Here's another song for the songbook.**

**A/N: I didn't expect that Avril Lavigne would ever curse. Guess that's why I re-rated my fan fic.**

[Chorus-All]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

I know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 1-Brittany]

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And Hell Yeah

I'm the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

[Bridge-Jeanette]

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

[Chorus-All]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 2-Eleanor]

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

[Bridge-Brittany]

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

[Chorus-All]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

[Solo-Brittany and Eleanor]

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?

[repeat]

[Chorus x2]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!


	33. It's My LifeAlvin

It's My Life-Alvin

Original Artist: Bon Jovi

**Here's song #2 for today! This is another solo for Alvin, so enjoy.**

This ain't a song for the brokenhearted

No silent prayer for the faith departed

And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd

You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud

It's my life

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just wanna live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"

I just wanna live while I'm alive

'Cause it's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground

For Tommy and Gina who never backed down

Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake

Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks

It's my life

And it's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just wanna live while I'm alive

[ From: .net/read/b/bon-jovi-lyrics/it_ ]

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"

I just wanna live while I'm alive

'Cause it's my life

You better stand tall

When they're calling you out

Don't bend, don't break

Baby, don't back down

It's my life

It's now or never

'Cause I ain't gonna live forever

I just wanna live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"

I just wanna live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

And it's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just wanna live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"

I just wanna live while I'm alive

'Cause it's my life!


	34. Any Way You Want ItSimon

Any Way You Want It-Simon

Original Artist: Journey

**Here's song #3, a solo for Simon! Enjoy. **

**A/N: This song is supposed to help Si get Jean back, who just broke up with him and he's totally….**

**Simon: Jake! What the hell? Don't tell 'em that!**

**Jake: Why? They've got a write to know, don't they? Don't be such a pussy man!**

**Simon: (pause) Fuck you!**

**Jake: (hysterically) Ha ha ha! I can't take you swearing seriously because of your voice, man! Anyway, ya'll, enjoy!**

"Any Way You Want It"

Any way you want it

That's the way you need it

Any way you want it

She loves to laugh

She loves to sing

She does everything

She loves to move

She loves to grove

She loves the lovin' things

Ooh, all night, all night

Oh, every night

So hold tight, hold tight

Ooh, baby, hold tight

Oh, she said,

Any way you want it

That's the way you need it

Any way you want it

She said, Any way you want it

That's the way you need it

Any way you want it

I was alone

I never knew

What good love could do

Ooh, then we touched

Then we sang

About the lovin' things

Ooh, all night, all night

Oh, every night

So hold tight, hold tight

Ooh baby, hold tight

Oh, she said,

Any way you want it

That's the way you need it

Any way you want it

She said, Any way you want it

That's the way you need it

Any way you want it


	35. The KidsAlvin and JSmooth

The Kids-Alvin and J-Smooth

Original Artist: Eminem

**Here's another song for the book. I thought this would be a song that would make people _die_ of laughter! Enjoy!**

**A/N: From this song onward, you'll always see a warning that states if the song contains swearing. **

**Warning: Song contains swearing.**

[Alvin] [Eric Cartman]

And everyone should get along..

Okay children quiet down, quiet down

Children I'd like to introduce our new substitute teacher for the day

His name is Mr. Shady

Children quiet down please

Brian don't throw that (SHUT UP!)

Mr. Shady will be your new substitute

while Mr. Kaniff is out with pneumonia (HE'S GOT AIDS!)

Good luck Mr. Shady

[J-Smooth]

Hi there little boys and girls (FUCK YOU!)

Today we're gonna to learn how to poison squirrels

But first, I'd like you to meet my friend Bob (Huh?)

Say hi Bob! ("Hi Bob") Bob's 30 and still lives with his mom

and he don't got a job, cause Bob sits at home and smokes pot

but his twelve-year old brother looks up to him an awful lot

And Bob likes to hang out at the local waffle spot

and wait in the parkin lot for waitresses off the clock

when it's late and the lot gets dark and fake like he walks his dog

Drag 'em in the woods and go straight to the chopping blocks (AHH!)

And even if they escaped and they got the cops

the ladies would all be so afraid, they would drop the charge

'til one night Mrs. Stacey went off the job

when she felt someone grab her whole face and said not to talk

But Stacey knew it was Bob and said knock it off

But Bob wouldn't knock it off cause he's crazy and off his rocker

Crazier than Slim Shady is off the vodka

You couldn't even take him to Dre's to get Bob a "Dr."

He grabbed Stace' by the legs as chopped it off her

and dropped her off in the lake for the cops to find her

But ever since the day Stacey went off to wander

they never found her, and Bob still hangs at the waffle diner

And that's the story of Bob and his marijuana,

and what it might do to you

So see if the squirrels want any - it's bad for you

[Chorus: Alvin (J-Smooth)]

See children, drugs are bahhhd (c'mon)

and if you don't believe me, ask ya dahhhd (ask him man)

and if you don't believe him, ask ya mom (that's right)

She'll tell you how she does 'em all the time (she will)

So kids say no to drugs (that's right)

So you don't act like everyone else does (uh-huh)

Then there's really nothin else to say (sing along)

Drugs are just bad, mmm'kay?

[J-Smooth]

My penis is the size of a peanut, have you seen it?

FUCK NO you ain't seen it, it's the size of a peanut (Huh?)

Speakin of peanuts, you know what else is bad for squirrels?

Ecstasy is the worst drug in the world

If someone ever offers it to you, don't do it

Kids two hits'll probably drain all your spinal fluid

and spinal fluid is final, you won't get it back

So don't get attached, it'll attack every bone in your back

Meet Zach, twenty-one years old

After hangin out with some friends at a frat party, he gets bold

and decides to try five, when he's bribed by five guys

and peer pressure will win every time you try to fight it

Suddenly, he starts to convulse and his pulse goes into hyperdrive

and his eyes roll back in his skull {*blblblblblb*}

His back starts tah - look like the McDonald's Arches

He's on Donald's carpet, layin horizontal barfin {*BLEH*}

And everyone in the apartment starts laughin at him

"Hey Adam, Zach is a jackass, look at him!"

cause they took it too, so they think it's funny

So they're laughing at basically nothing except maybe wasting his money

Meanwhile, Zach's in a coma, the action is over

and his back and his shoulders hunched up like he's practicin yoga

And that's the story of Zach, the ecstasy maniac

So don't even feed that to squirrels class, cause it's bad for you

[Chorus: Alvin (J-Smooth)]

See children, drugs are bahhhd (that's right)

and if you don't believe me, ask ya dahhhd (that's right)

and if you don't believe him, ask ya mom (you can)

She'll tell you how she does 'em all the time (she will)

So kids say no to drugs (smoke crack)

So you don't act like everyone else does (that's right)

And there's really nothin else to say (but umm)

Drugs are just bad, mmm'kay?

[J-Smooth]

And last but not least, one of the most humungous

problems among young people today, is fungus

It grows from cow manure, they pick it out, wipe it off,

bag it up, and you put it right in your mouth and chew it

Yum yum! Then you start to see some dumb stuff

And everything slows down when you eat some of 'em..

And sometimes you see things that aren't there (Like what?)

Like fat woman in G-strings with orange hair

(Mr. Shady what's a G-string?) It's yarn Claire

Women stick 'em up their behinds, go out and wear 'em (Huh?)

And if you swallow too much of the magic mushrooms

Whoops, did I say magic mushrooms? I meant fungus

Ya tongue gets, all swoll up like a cow's tongue (How come?)

cause it comes from a cow's dung (Gross!)

See drugs are bad, it's a common fact

But your mom and dad, know that's all that I'm good at (Oh!)

But don't be me, cause if you grow up and you go and O.D.

They're gonna come for me and I'ma have to grow a goatee

and get a disguise and hide, cause it'll be my fault

So don't do drugs, and do exactly as I don't,

cause I'm bad for you

[Chorus: Alvin (J-Smooth)]

See children, drugs are bahhhd (uh-huh)

and if you don't believe me, ask ya dahhhd (put that down)

and if you don't believe him, ask ya mom (you can ask)

She'll tell you how she does 'em all the time (and she will)

So kids say no to drugs (say no)

So you don't act like everyone else does (like I do)

And there's really nothin else to say (that's right)

Drugs are just bad, mmm'kay?

[Alvin] [Eric Cartman]

Come on children, clap along (SHUT UP!)

Sing along children (Suck my motherfuckin dick!)

Drugs are just bad, drugs are just bad (South Park is gonna sue me!)

So don't do drugs (Suck my motherfuckin penis!)

so there'll be more for me (Hippie! God damnit!)

(Mushrooms killed Kenny! *fart* Ewww, ahhh!)

(So, fucked up, right now..)


	36. WorldwideAlvinXBrittany

Worldwide-Alvin and Brittany

Original Artist: BTR

**Here's the next song!**

[Alvin]

Ooh

Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?

Cause I've been missing

You by my side, yeah

[Brittany]

Did I awake you out of your dreams?

I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep

[Alvin]

You calm me down

There's something 'bout the sound of your voice

[Brittany and Alvin]

I-I-I-I'm never never

Never as far away as it may seem, oh

[Brittany]

Soon we'll be together

We'll pick up right where we left off

[Alvin]

Paris, London, Tokyo

There's just one thing that I gotta do

[Brittany]

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

(Hello, tuck you in every night)

[Brittany]

And I can hardly take another goodbye

Baby, won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

[Alvin]

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)

[Alvin]

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

[Alvin]

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name

But don't you worry

Cause you have my heart

[Brittany]

It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city

Just get up and go

[Alvin]

The show must go on so I need you to be strong

[Alvin]

I-I-I-I'm never never

Never as far away as it may seem

[Brittany]

No never

[Alvin]

Soon we'll be together

[Alvin]

We'll pick up right where we left off

[Brittany]

Paris, London, Tokyo

There's just one thing that I gotta do

[Alvin]

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

(Hello, tuck you in every night)

[Brittany]

And I can hardly take another goodbye

Baby, it won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

[Alvin]

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)

[Alvin]

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

[Alvin and Brittany]

Oh

Wherever the wind blows me

Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind

[Alvin]

No, there ain't no one better

[Brittany]

(Worldwide)

[Brittany]

So always remember

[Alvin]

(Worldwide)

[Alvin]

Always remember, girl you're mine

Paris, London, Tokyo

There's just one thing that I gotta do

[Both]

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

(Hello, tuck you in every night)

[Alvin]

And I can hardly take another goodbye

Baby, it won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

[Brittany]

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

[Alvin]

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

[Brittany]

Worldwide

[Alvin]

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name

But don't you worry

Cause you have my heart


	37. Airplanes

[Chorus: Brittany]

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars?

I could really use a wish right now

Wish right now

Wish right now

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars?

I could really use a wish right now

Wish right now

Wish right now

[Verse 1: Alvin]

Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish

To go back to a place much simpler than this

'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'

And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion

And all the pandemonium and all the madness

There comes a time where you fade to the blackness

And when you starin' at that phone in your lap

And you hopin' but them people never call you back

But that's just how the story unfolds

You get another hand soon after you fold

And when your plans unravel in the sand

What would you wish for if you had one chance?

So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late

I'm on my way so don't close that gate

If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight

And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

[Chorus: Brittany (Alvin)]

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)

I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)

Wish right now (Wish right now)

Wish right now (Wish right now)

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)

I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)

Wish right now (Wish right now)

Wish right now (Wish right now)

[Verse 2: Alvin]

Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days

Befo' this was a job, befo' I got paid

Befo' it ever mattered what I had in my bank

Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway

And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it

But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant

I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes

Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days

Befo' the politics that we call the rap game

And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape

And back befo' I tried to cover up my slang

But this is fo' Decatur, what's up Bobby Ray?

So can I get a wish

To end the politics

And get back to the music

That started this shit?

So here I stand and then again I say

I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes

[Chorus: Brittany (Alvin)]

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)

I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)

Wish right now (Wish right now)

Wish right now (Wish right now)

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)

I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)

Wish right now (Wish right now)

Wish right now (Wish right now)

[Outro: Brittany (Alvin)]

I could really use a wish right now {oh, oh-oh}

(I could really use a wish right now)

I-I-I could really use a wish right now

(I could really use a wish right now)

Like, like, like shootin' stars {oh, oh... oh}

(Like shootin' stars)

I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now

(I could really use a wish right now)

A wish, a wish right now

(A wish right now)


	38. Never AloneAlvin

Never Alone-Alvin

Original Artist: Dropkick Murphys

You say its because we're boisterous

You hate us 'cause we got our dignity

There's a difference between the two of us

It's a sense of morality and what corrupts

We stand together so proud and strong

This is a place where we belong

We got loyal friends

We keep our heads held high,

We'll stick together you and I

Don't need no guns or no drugs on our streets

just a place to go and the boots on our feet.

Young skinhead they call you hooligan

Just because you don't make any sense to them

You're a hardworking man whose paid his dues

But they still call you racist on the evening news

But the blood that runs right down your wrist

Don't come from a knife, but the cuts on your fist

Your torn up knuckles and faded blue jeans

Are the colors you wear and the life that you've seen

You tell the truth look people in the eye

Don't live your life in no baggy disguise.

Never alone...

The city streets are where we roam.

Never alone...

This is Boston it's our home.

Never alone...

The city streets are where we roam.

Never alone...

This is Boston it's our home.

Don't need no gang to watch my ass

Just loyal friendship and a pint of Bass

In the midst of the chaos and insanity

I'm a member of the working class society

We'll sweat in the ring and bleed in the streets

But our will and spirit can never be beat

You can shoot and you can kick but together we'll stick

Through thick and thin not stick or stone

Can break the bond that has here grown

Arm and Arm We Fight As One.

Never alone...

The city streets are where we roam.

Never alone...

This is Boston it's our home.

Never alone...

The city streets are where we roam.

Never alone...

This is Boston it's our home.

[x2]


	39. You're not alone Alvin

You're Not Alone-Alvin

I bet you didn't notice

First time your heart was broken

You called me up and we talked til the morning

And the time that you were stranded

I was there before you landed

He was a no show, I made sure you got home

I've been right there (right there)

For every minute

This time, it's no different

Whatever happens you should know

Cause you're not alone, girl

Look over your shoulder

You don't have to wonder

Cause you know, you know, you know

You're not alone, girl

I'll be there to hold you

I'll stay til it's over

And you know, you know, you know

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

All the days that you were stressed out

Feeling like pulling your hair out

They were all missing but I was here listening

You gotta believe in me

Even if you can't see me there

I'll catch you when you fall

Cause I'll be right there (right there)

For every minute

This time, it's no different

Whatever happens you should know

Cause you're not alone, girl

Look over your shoulder

You don't have to wonder

Cause you know, you know, you know

You're not alone, girl

I'll be there to hold you

I'll stay til it's over

And you know, you know, you know

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

I'll be here for you no matter what

Comes around the corner

Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh

As long as I am breathing

You won't have to worry no more

Cause you're not alone, girl

Look over your shoulder

You don't have to wonder

Cause you know, you know

Cause you're not alone, girl

Look over your shoulder

You don't have to wonder

Cause you know, you know, you know

You're not alone, girl

I'll be there to hold you

I'll stay til it's over

And you know, you know, you know

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

I bet you didn't notice

First time your heart was broken

You called me up and we talked til the morning


	40. Price tag

Price tag-Alvin and Simon

Original Artist: Jessie J ft. B.O.B

[Simon]

Okay, Coconut man, Moon Heads and pea

You ready

Seems like everybody's got a price,

I wonder how they sleep at night.

When the sale comes first,

And the truth comes second,

Just stop for a minute and

Smile

Why is everybody so serious?

Acting so damn mysterious?

Got your shades on your eyes

And your heels so high

That you can't even have a good time

[Alvin]

Everybody look to their left (yeah)

Everybody look to their right (uh)

Can you feel that (yeah)

We're paying with love tonight

[Alvin and Simon]

It's not about the money, money, money

We don't need your money, money, money

We just wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching

Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling

Wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag.

[Simon]

We need to take it back in time,

When music made us all unite!

And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,

Am I the only one getting tired?

Why is everybody so obsessed?

Money can't buy us happiness

Can we all slow down and enjoy right now

Guarantee we'll be feeling alright

[Alvin]

Everybody look to their left (yeah)

Everybody look to their right (uh)

Can you feel that (yeah)

We're paying with love tonight

[Alvin and Simon]

It's not about the money, money, money

We don't need your money, money, money

We just wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching

Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling

Wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag.

[Alvin]

Yeah yeah

Well, keep the price tag

And take the cash back

Just give me six strings and a half stack

And you can, can keep the cars

Leave me the garage

And all I, yes all I need

Are keys and guitars

And guess what, in 30 seconds

I'm leaving to Mars

Yeah we leaving across

These undefeatable odds

It's like this man

You can't put a price on a life

We do this for the love

So we fight and sacrifice

Every night

So we ain't gonna stumble and fall

Never

Waiting to see a sign of defeat

Uh uh

So we gonna keep everyone

Moving their feet

So bring back the beat

And then everyone sing

It's not about the money

[Alvin and Simon]

It's not about the money, money, money

We don't need your money, money, money

We just wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching

Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling

Wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag.

[Alvin and Simon]

It's not about the money, money, money

We don't need your money, money, money

We just wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching

Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling

Wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag.

[Simon]

Yeah yeah

Oh-oh

Forget about the price tag


	41. Gangs of Lust

Gangs of Lust-Alvin and the Chipmunks

Original Artist: Infant Sorrow

(Alvin)

Drinking gin at half past five

Chattin up a bird with a dodgy eye

I vomit Jaeger on her pasty thighs

Doin a runner when her fella arrives

(Simon)

Drop the pills I'm off me crust

Meet the lads I'm coming up

A cheeky line of devil dust

We're a walking gang of lust

(All)

Let's get fucked

Let's get fucked

Let's get fucked up on the town

Let's get fucked

Let's get fucked

Let's get fucked up on the town

Let's get fucked

Let's get fucked

Let's get fucked up on the town

Let's get fucked

Let's get fucked

Let's get fucked up on the town

(Simon)

Members only at the club

We give the door blokes head a rub

Seconds later we're off our rocks

In this sweaty pumping box

(All)

Let's get fucked

Let's get fucked

Let's get fucked up on the town

Let's get fucked

Let's get fucked

Let's get fucked up on the town

Let's get fucked

Let's get fucked

Let's get fucked up on the town

Let's get fucked

Let's get fucked

Let's get fucked up on the town

(Theodore)

Door bell ringing at 3 a.m.

The next door neighbour complaining again

What's your fucking problem mate

I'm up for work at half past 8

Calm it Kermit have a beer

We're all decent people here

All these birds he licks his lips

Wicked mate

Let's get fucked

Let's get fucked

Let's get fucked up on the town

Let's get fucked (Let's get mashed up on the town, call the dealer while she's going down)

Let's get fucked (In the morning we're dredged in brown)

Let's get fucked up on the town (breakfast Stellas' at the goose and crown)

Let's get fucked

Let's get fucked

Let's get fucked up on the town

Let's get fucked

Let's get fucked

Let's get fucked up on the town

Let's get fucked

Let's get fucked

Let's get fucked up on the town

Let's get fucked!


	42. Thanks for the Memories

Thanks for the memories-Alvin

Original Artist: Fall out boy

I'm gonna make it bend and break

(It sent you to me without wings)

Say a prayer, but let the good times roll

In case God doesn't show

(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)

And I want these words to make things right

But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life

"Who does he think he is?"

If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

See he tastes like you only sweeter

I'm looking forward to the future

But my eyesight is going bad

And this crystal ball

It's always cloudy except for, except for

When you look into the past, look into the past

One night stand

One night stand

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

[ From: . ]

He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

See he tastes like you only sweeter

They say I only think in the form of

Crunching numbers in hotel rooms

Collecting page six lovers

Get me out of my mind

Gets you out of those clothes

I'm a liner away from

Getting you into the mood

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

See he tastes like you only sweeter

One night and one more time

(One more night, one more time)

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah, and one more time

(One more night, one more time)

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

See he tastes like you only sweeter


	43. I'm Blue

I'm Blue-Simon

Original Artist: Eiffel 65

Yo listen up here's a story

About a little guy that lives in a blue world

And all day and all night and everything he sees

Is just blue like him inside and outside

Blue is his house with a blue little window

And a blue corvette

And everything is blue for him and hisself

And everybody around

Cos he ain't got nobody to listen to

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I have a blue house with a blue window.

Blue is the colour of all that I wear.

Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.

I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.

Blue are the people here that walk around,

Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.

Blue are the words I say and what I think.

Blue are the feelings that live inside me.

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I have a blue house with a blue window.

Blue is the colour of all that I wear.

Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.

I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.

Blue are the people here that walk around,

Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.

Blue are the words I say and what I think.

Blue are the feelings that live inside me.

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

Inside and outside blue his house

With the blue little window and a blue corvette

And everything is blue for him and hisself

And everybody around cause he aint got

Nobody to listen to

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I'm blue (da ba dee da ba die)


	44. Whip My Hair

**"Whip My Hair"-The Chipettes**

_[Brittany]_  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth 

[Jeanette]  
>Hop up out the bed, turn my swag on<br>Pay no attention to them haters  
>Because we whip 'em off<br>And we ain't doin' nothin' wrong  
>So don't tell me nothin'<br>I'm just trying to have fun  
>So keep the party jumping<br>So what's up? (yeah)  
>And now they don't know what to do<br>We turn our back and whip our hair and just;  
>shake em off, shake em off<br>shake em off, shake em off 

[Eleanor]  
>Don't let haters get me off my grind<br>Whip my hair, if I know I'll be fine  
>Keep fighting until I get there<br>When I'm down and I feel like giving up

_[Brittany]_  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth 

[Eleanor]  
>Imma get more shine in a little bit<br>Soon as I hit the stage applause  
>I'm hearing it<br>Whether is black stars, black cars  
>I'm feelin it <p>

[Jeanette]

But can't none of them whip it like I do (I)  
>I get to the mm-yeah go hard<br>When they see me pull up  
>I whip it real hard<br>I whip it real hard  
>Real hard<br>I whip it real hard 

[Brittany]  
>Don't let haters get me off my grind<br>Keep my head up, I know I'll be fine  
>Keep fighting until I get there<br>When I'm down and I feel like giving up

_[Brittany]_  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth

[Brittany and Eleanor]

All my ladies if you feel it  
>Gone and do it, do it<br>Whip your hair (whip your hair)  
>Don't matter if it's long, short<br>Do it, do it whip your hair! 

[Jeanette and Brittany]  
>All my ladies if you feel it<br>Gone and do it, do it  
>Whip your hair (whip your hair)<br>Don't matter if it's long, short  
>Do it, do it whip your hair, your hair, your hair!<p>

_[Brittany]_  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth<br>I whip my hair back and forth


	45. Gangsta Sexy

**Gangsta Sexy-Alvin, Simon, and Theodore**

**Original Artist: Hollywood Undead**

**Hey loyal readers. It's been a while, huh? Well here's the next song. Enjoy!**

[Intro-Simon]

Gangsta

Gangsta

So gangsta

[Chorus-Simon first, then Theodore]

Gangsta

Got my diamond earrings

Gangsta

Gonna turn you on

So gangsta

I preserve my sexy

And I'm packin' heat so don't disrespect me

[Alvin]

I love it when the DJ throws my song on

I hit the dance floor and get my sing along on

I love to spit the choruses when I'm on one

My c-walks too hot I done ripped my Sean Jean

Smellin' so fly I got the Hugo Boss on

You got the type of booty I'd like to put my paws on

We can roll in the Fiesta just to get our floss on

I got the speakers bumpin' straight bangin' the Thong Song

Got my hair did got my shit braided up

Rollin with Funny Man and he's breakin' a blunt

Snatch it outta his hand and now I'm blazin' it up

Took another sip of Henny now I'm faded as fuck

[Theodore:]

Yo A-Dog tell me where you got them shades at

[Alvin]

You know I've had this OG style since way back

Sittin' in VIP blowin' trees I'm laid back

This bitch is gonna be another notch in my wave cap

[Chorus-Simon first, then Theodore]

Gangsta

Got my diamond earrings

Gangsta

Gonna turn you on

So gangsta

I preserve my sexy

And I'm gonna beat it up if you let me

Gangsta

Diamonds all up on me

Gangsta

Gonna turn you on

So gangsta

I preserve my sexy

And I'm packin heat so don't disrespect me

[Theodore]

I'm just so damn flossy

And I know what you like

There ain't no gangsta like me

I'm a give it to ya every time

[Simon]

Hold up and let me lace up the Tim's

I'm only 26 but so is the rims

I wanna hit the dance floor and thrust my pelvis

I look so good a million bucks is jealous

So I parked the Huffy kicked down the kick stand

Paid the 20 dollar cover and I got me a wrist band

Got bitches to my neck like I'm standin' in quick sand

You talk to me twice you better talk to my pimp hand

Got the Lakers jersey got the platinum chain

Two Blue-tooths and a pinky ring

Gettin' drunk as fuck from that tangeray

Beer googles on I'm talkin' to a grenade

[Theodore:]

Yo, Simon tell me how you got so flossy

[Simon]

It isn't my fault that all the ladies want me

I just roll with the posse that's cool like Fonzy

And known to be flashier than paparazzi

[Chorus-Simon first, then Alvin]

Gangsta

Got my diamond earrings

Gangsta

Gonna turn you on

So gangsta

I preserve my sexy

And I'm gonna beat it up if you let me

Gangsta

Diamonds all up on me

Gangsta

Gonna turn you on

So gangsta

I preserve my sexy

And I'm packin heat so don't disrespect me

[Alvin]

I'm just so damn flossy

And I know what you like

There ain't no gangsta like me

I'm a give it to ya every time

[Theodore]

Freeze...

At ease...

Let Theodore bang on these keys

I'm about to get it crackin' and freaky deaky

All the ladies in the world just dyin' to meet me

Cause nothin' about me is ever cheesy

I'll get you in the bed and make it squeaky squeaky

Lookin' so damn fly as I hit the club

Low ride west side yes we throwin' it up

Make my way to the dance floor to burn it up

Now go ahead and hit the chorus and turn it up

[Chorus-Simon first, then Alvin]

Gangsta

Got my diamond earrings

Gangsta

Gonna turn you on

So gangsta

I preserve my sexy

And I'm gonna beat it up if you let me

Gangsta

Diamonds all up on me

Gangsta

Gonna turn you on

So gangsta

I preserve my sexy

And I'm packin heat so don't disrespect me

[Alvin]

I'm just so damn flossy

And I know what you like

There ain't no gangsta like me

I'm a give it to ya every time

Give it to ya every

Give it to ya every

Give it to ya everytime


	46. 7 Days To The Wolves

**7 Days To The Wolves-Alvin and Simon**

**Original Artist: Nightwish**

[Alvin]

The wolves, my love will come

Taking us home where dust once was a man

Is there life before a death?

Do we long too much at never land?

[Simon]

Howl, seven days to the wolves

Where will we be when they come?

Seven days to the poison and a place in heaven

Time drawing near as they come to take us

[Alvin]

This is my church of choice

Last drinks and death in last sacrifice

For the rest, I have to say to you

I will dream like a God

And suffer like all the dead children

[Alvin and Simon]

Howl, seven days to the wolves

Where will we be when they come?

Seven days to the poison and a place in heaven

Time drawing near as they come to take us

This is where heroes and cowards part ways

Light the fire, feast

Chase the ghost, give in

Take the road less traveled by

Leave the city of fools

Turn every poet loose

[Alvin and Simon]

Howl, seven days to the wolves

Where will we be when they come?

Seven days to the poison and a place in heaven

Time drawing near as they come to take us

Howl, seven days to the wolves

Where will we be when they come?

Seven days to the poison and a place in heaven

Time drawing near as they come to take us

[Simon]

Hero, coward, no more

Hero, coward, no more

Hero, coward, no more, no more


	47. Champion

**Champion-Alvin and Simon**

**Original Artist: Chris Brown ft. Chipmunk**

[Alvin]

Some people have to learn

some people wait their turn

some people have to fight

some people give it up

[Simon]

They wanna hold you back, tell 'em pee off

whenever they say you can't, take the T off

I remember when they told me I couldn't be famous

now my dream and reality is simultaneous

and work your own way to the top

if they put you on a pedestal they can take you off

and there's a higher level than the top

you gotta make more, don't do with what you got

yeah, so get it in go sunny

not everybody gets a second chance at getting money

or even getting lucky so you gotta feel

the hunger in your tummy

[Alvin]

I'm always pushing myself to the limit

making sure I stay ahead

you made me who I am, from the words you said

Some people have to learn

some people wait their turn

some people but not me

I was born a champion

some people have to fight

some people give their lives

some people don't believe

I was born a champion

but I was born a champion

but I was born a champion

[Simon]

Imagine you was the one, that couldn't get a look in

couldn't get a booking

couldn't get a push in when you needed a shove

or your buttons they be pushing

so now they tryna shush him

it's only you believing in you

they turn you into a bastard than moment you rude

attitude a little out of tune

but thats how champions move

yeah so go and get it in sunny

not everybody gets a second chance at getting money

or even getting lucky

so you gotta feel the hunger in your tummy

[Alvin]

I'm always pushing myself to the limit

making sure I stay ahead

You made me who I am from the words you said

Some people have to learn

some people wait their turn

some people but not me

I was born a champion (champion)

some people have to fight

some people give their lives

some people don't believe

but I was born a champion

[Simon]

No-one wants to help

I guess you're on your own

build a foundation with the bricks they throw

in a black and white World, True colours show

change if you want,e verybody grows

life's like an ill, but try and get a hold

opinions aint fact, take em and let em go

[Alvin]

I'm always pushing myself to the limit

making sure I stay ahead

You made me who I am from the words you said

Some people have to learn

some people wait their turn

some people but not me

I was born a champion (champion)

some people have to fight

some people give their lives

some people don't believe

but I was born a champion

Some people have to learn

some people wait their turn

some people but not me

I was born a champion (champion)

Some people have to learn

some people wait their turn

some people but not me

I was born a champion

but I was born a champion


	48. Awnaw

**Awnaw-Alvin and the Chipmunks ft. J-Smooth**

**Original Artist: Nappy Roots**

**Hey, guys! Been a while since I used J-Smooth as a part of a song! Enjoy!**

[J-Smooth]

Yo, yeah, this is the 'Munk Remix  
>J-Smooth and the Chipmunks boys, y'all ready? <p>

[All]  
>Awnaw! Hell naw! Boy<br>Y'all done up and done it  
>Awnaw! Hell naw! Boy<br>Y'all done up and done it  
>Awnaw! Hell naw! Boy<br>Y'all done up and done it  
>Ah, y'all done up and done it<br>Man y'all done up and done it

[J-Smooth]  
>My first song was like forty-eight bars with no hooks<br>You hear me flippin thru my pages out my favorite notebooks  
>The microphone was in the closet, no headphones, we lost it<br>Niggas scared to get some water, roaches hangin over the faucets  
>No AC, Simon'll break a sweat just tryin to make beats<br>Theo was being a hustler  
>always flirtin with all his customers, and flat broke<br>Alvin smokin blacks out on the back po'ch  
>I'm thinkin I got everything a country boy could ask for<p>

[Simon (Alvin and Theodore)]  
>Now what we do to get here? (say that boy)<br>Lay it down and bring it to ya raw (say that boy)  
>Hey now we hurt some, suffered for more, takes what we work for<br>Hated for for the cussin, but the hatred it made us cuss more  
>Held on, but it was hard, stepped up, took charge<br>Ran through what we scared of, but what was we afraid for?  
>Look at what we made of, hard times done made us<br>Being here is alright, but must believe we want more!

[Alvin and J-Smooth]  
>Them country boys on the rise<br>With them big fat wheels on the side  
>Peep them vertical grills on the ride<br>And awww-aw-aww-aw  
>Them country boys<br>With them big fat wheels  
>Peep the vertical grills<br>And awwwww

[Theodore]  
>My yegga, we hogwild, bet that from that roota to that toota file<br>Hell naw, them country boys ain't headed south for six miles  
>Kentucky mud, them kinfolk, twankies with them hundred spokes<br>Skullied on that front porch, plus you know they got dro  
>Seventy-nine coupe DeVille vertical Caddy grill<br>Interstate 65 heading down to Cashville  
>Glass filled, to the tippy top, back seat Benz<br>Spent my last cent on the rent, left with pocket lints  
>A damn shame, gotta grind anything and everything<br>Jimmy Crack Corn, cross the county line with Mary Jane  
>A long time, a gravel road, to cash and fame and sold my soul<br>To Hell and back, and back and forth, with same jeans and nappy 'fro

[Alvin]  
>I might, hop off the Harley, smoke mine like Bob Marley<br>Block parties with shawties, wallin like they swallowin Bacardi  
>Them butter-skin, Seville gutter like kin<br>Understand you 'bout to lose ya life fuckin with them

[Simon and J-Smooth]  
>Them country boys on the rise<br>With them big fat wheels on the side  
>Peep them vertical grills on the ride<br>And awww-aw-aww-aw  
>Them country boys<br>With them big fat wheels  
>Peep the vertical grills<br>And awwwww

[Simon]  
>Killer, uh, when it come to New York<br>I'm the man around town, just trust me  
>Down in the buggy, I that cat down in Kentucky<br>Outta Bowling Green, heard ya holding cream  
>Mess with a city slicker, we could mould the team<br>We'll talk in code, smoker be the sandbox  
>Could be the hamhots, or be the lamb chops<br>We'll make wild mills, how ill  
>I'll show you how that denial feel, trade in that cow grill<p>

[J-Smooth]  
>Finna head south, get up out the city<br>Smokin' on a fifty, feelin' pretty good  
>With a hood chick, gotta hit a little bit<br>Now she call me daddy in a caddy full of wood  
>Call me country, TV's on the headrest<br>Even if there ain't no seats in the back of me  
>I play the DVD's, for the cars on the streets<br>And the people in back of me  
>I'm trailin', a chevy with a grill or the black cadillac, got the option<br>If it ain't got rims when the drop on the block with no locks than it's not my concoction  
>Hurt 'em with the chrome, rollin' on chrome rims it's the twenties<br>This J-Smooth and the Chipmunks, if it ain't dope then don't call it country

[Theodore and Simon]  
>Them country boys on the rise!<br>With them big fat wheels on the side!  
>Peep the vertical grills on the ride!<br>And aw-awww-awww-awwwww!  
>Them country boys<br>With them big fat wheels  
>Peep the vertical grills<br>And awwwwwwww!


	49. Just the Way You Are

Just the Way You Are

Performed by: Simon

Original Artist: Bruno Mars

**Sorry it's taken me so long. College work and all that. Oh yeah I didn't tell you, did I? I graduate in the top 10% of my senior class! Yay me! *clap like London Tipton from the Suite life Series* I'm taking classes online and that's gonna take awhile. I'll try to take a chance and update as often as I can. Anyway, here's a song Simon and I agree will make a great birthday present for Jeanette. Enjoy!**

Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shinin'<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday (yeahh)<p>

I know, I know  
>When I compliment her she won't believe me<br>And it's so, it's so  
>Sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
>I say<p>

When I see your face (face face...)  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<br>And when you smile (smile)  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<p>

Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>She hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday<p>

Oh you know, you know, you know  
>I'd never ask you to change<br>If perfect's what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<br>So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
>You know I'll say<p>

When I see your face (face face...)  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<br>And when you smile (smile)  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<p>

The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<p>

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<br>And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

Yeah


	50. Yeah

Yeah-Alvin Theodore, and J-Smooth

Original Artist: Usher ft. Lil Jon and Ludacris

A/N: To tell you guy the truth, J-Smooth's real name is Jace Morales. He's not Hispanic (not to be racist). He's not black either. In fact you can't really say he's human. He's actually a 10,000 year old sage that looks like he's 18. And he can still have fun. Sorry to put y'all through wondering who he is. Just though I'd let you know now since I'll be referring to him as Jace from here on out! Thanks for all your suggestions and I'll keep considering them and look up mu youtube channel and subscribe to that too. You'll see more chipmunks there.

Alvin:

Peace up! A Town Down!

Jace:  
>Yeah, (Yeah!) OK!<p>

(Alvin! Theo! Jace!)

Jace  
>Jace Mo!<p>

Alvin  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!<br>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!

Alvin:  
>Up in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil' V-I, but keep it down on the low key, 'cause you know how it is.<br>I saw shorty she was checkin' up on me, from the game she was spittin' in my ear you would think that she knew me.  
>So we decided to chill<p>

Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin' like she's ready to blow!  
>(Watch Out! Oh! Watch Out!)<br>She's saying "Come get me! Come get me",  
>So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said "Baby, let's go",<br>That's when I told her I said

Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
>Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me<br>Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
>Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:<p>

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!<p>

So she's all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,  
>'Cause she's ready to leave (ready to leave)<br>But I gotta keep it real now, 'cause on a one to ten she's a certified twenty, but that just ain't me. Hey.

Because I don't know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead,  
>But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me.<br>The way she (get low!)  
>I'm like yeah, just work that out for me.<br>She asked for one more dance and I'm  
>Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?<br>And I said 

Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
>Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me<br>Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
>Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:<p>

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!<p>

(Jace)  
>Hey, Theo!<p>

Theodore:  
>Watch out!<br>My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous.  
>And Rowl! These women all on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow.<br>Forget about the game, I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get 'em in they birthday suits.  
>So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with their clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes.<br>I left the Jag and I took the Rolls, if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol.  
>How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,<br>Lets drank you the one to please, Theo gonna fill cups like double D's.  
>Me and A-Dog once more and we leave 'em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say<p>

Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
>Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me<br>Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
>Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:<p>

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!<p>

Theodore:  
>Take that and rewind it back, Jace Mo got the beat to make ya booty go (clap)<br>Take that and rewind it back, Alvin got the voice to make ya booty go (clap)  
>Take that and rewind it back, ya boy Theo got the flow to make ya booty go (clap)<br>Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go (clap)


	51. Time of Dying

Time of Dying-Alvin

Original Artist: Three Days Grace

Hey guys sorry it took so long to post this song. Enjoy! I'm still taking suggestions and I'm currently working on a continuation of AATC: New Beginnings. I still need world ideas that Alvin can go to. Anyway leave a suggestion for both and there's a poll on my page so don't forget to vote. Enjoy chapter 51!

(A guitar sounds out as Brittany is seen sobbing over Alvin's possibly dead form. In the land of the dead Alvin is seen playing his signature red electric guitar with pink guitar strings.)

On the ground I lay  
>Motionless in pain<br>I can see my life flashing before my eyes

(Jace walks over to Brittany and pats her back as the next part of the song is sung.)  
>Did I fall asleep?<br>Is this all a dream  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare <p>

(Alvin sees Brittany crying over his form as he sings pre-chorus and the chorus.)  
>I will not die (I will not die)<br>I will survive  
>I will not die, I'll wait here for you<br>I feel alive, when you're beside me  
>I will not die, I'll wait here for you<br>In my time of dying 

(Alvin sees the person who killed him is also dead and decides to settle it in the hopes he can come back to life before they close the coffin on him. As the rest of the song is sung, Alvin fighting his killer in the using moves that would make a Mortal Kombat match look like a street fight sans the fatalities.)  
>On this bed I lay<br>Losing everything  
>I can see my life passing me by<br>Was it all too much  
>Or just not enough<br>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
>I will survive<p>

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying <p>

(At this point, the fight is over and Alvin is allowed to come back. As they are about to close the coffin, Alvin jerks awake and walks away towards Brittany. She then hugs him and kisses him.)

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I will not die, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<p> 


	52. Confessions Pt 2

Confessions part 2-Alvin

Original Artist: Usher

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post for so long. Hope this makes u for it!**

Watch this...

_[Chorus:]_  
>These are my confessions<br>Just when I thought I said all I could say  
>My chick on the side said she got one on the way<br>These are my confessions  
>Man I'm thrown and I dont know what to do<br>I guess I gotta give part 2 of my confessions  
>If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all<br>Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
>I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do<br>But to give you part 2 of my confessions

_[Verse 1]_  
>Now this gon' be the hardest thing I think I ever had to do<br>Got me talkin' to myself askin' how I'm gon' tell you  
>'bout that chick on part 1 I told ya'll I was creepin' with, creepin' with<br>Said she's 3 months pregnant and she's keepin' it  
>The first thing that came to mind was you<br>Second thing was how do I know if it's mine and is it true  
>Third thing was me wishin' that I never did what I did<br>How I ain't ready for no kid and bye bye to our relationship

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 2]_  
>Sittin here stuck on stupid, tryna figure out<br>When, what, and how I'mma let this come out of my mouth  
>Said it ain't gon' be easy<br>But I need to stop thinkin', contemplatin'  
>Be a man and get it over with (over with)<br>I'm ridin' in my whip  
>Racin' to her place<br>Talkin' to myself  
>Preparin' to tell her to her face<br>She open up the door and didn't want to come near me  
>I said "one second baby please hear me"<p>

_[Chorus]_

_[Breakdown]_  
>This by far is the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do<br>To tell you, the woman I love  
>That I'm having a baby by a woman that I barely even know<br>I hope you can accept the fact that I'm man enough to tell you this  
>And hopefully you'll give me another chance<br>This ain't about my career  
>This ain't about my life<br>It's about us  
>Please<p>

_[Chorus]_


	53. Bada Boom

Bada Boom-Alvin and the Chipmunks

Original Artist: B2K

**Hey my loyal readers sorry I took so long with the update but I wanted to get this out now that I'm kinda bored! Enjoy!**

(Simon)

Yea, yea, yea  
>(It's The Chipmunks ya'll) It's The Chipmunks ya'll<br>Welcome ladies... and gentlemen  
>(Yes) To the U Got Served Soundtrack<br>(Yea) We about to do dis  
>You know how we get down<br>Oh Yea  
>You know dat<br>come on  
>Alvin hit em wit it<p>

[Verse One: Alvin]

Like whoa  
>You know<br>Girl you're the star of my show  
>In this club<br>Poppin bub  
>The way you shakin deservin some dubs<br>Turn around  
>Make it bounce<br>Shake it like you come from out of town  
>Whats yo name?<br>Whats yo sign?  
>Girl you leavin with me tonight<p>

[Chorus 2x]

Mami shake it like you care for me  
>You know I like it when you do that little dance for me<br>Mami I'm just trynna get you in my room  
>And see that big Badabing go Badaboom<p>

[Verse Two: Simon]

This one, I seen  
>Couldn't believe the ass in them jeans<br>To myself, had to think  
>'Any room for me up in them jeans?'<br>Ghetto star  
>You are<br>Eat you up like a chocolate bar  
>What's yo name?<br>What's yo sign?  
>God damn you got me weeping inside<p>

[Chorus 2x]

Mami shake it like you care for me  
>You know I like it when you do that little dance for me<br>Mami I'm just trynna get you in my room  
>And see that big Badabing go Badaboom<p>

[Rap: Jace]

I wanna see your 'badabing' go 'badaboom'  
>And my house got a wing, with a lotta rooms<br>I can do a lotta things, get you hot as June  
>I wanna watch ya body swing to the hottest tunes<br>I'm trynna slide behind it when you throw it 'round  
>So I can ride and grind it, when you slow it down<br>Bring it from the top, then take it to da bottom  
>I'm clingin to ya top, trynna make it to ya oh<br>The way you move is fab-u-losa  
>It makes me wanna grab you closa<br>You know I like it when ya bounce, bounce  
>Throw ya hands up and ya bounce, bounce<br>I don't back down, when I'm pressin ya  
>I'm finna lay the smack down like the wrestler<br>But nobody get it ta poppin like this man can  
>Have them girls get it to poppin on a handstand<br>...Ghetto

[Chorus 4x]

Mami shake it like you care for me  
>You know I like it when you do that little dance for me<br>Mami I'm just trynna get you in my room  
>And see that big Badabing go Badaboom<p>

la la la la la

[Talking: Alvin]

A and the C's  
>J-Smooth<br>T-Scott  
>Oh yea and Dave I see you boy<br>And oh yea, and the Chipettes  
>Let's do dis again<br>Yea [laughs] 

(Hums)  
>Mmmmmm Badaboom<p>

[Music plays...and fades out..]


	54. Blackout

Blackout-Alvin and the Chipmunks

Original Artists: Breathe Carolina

Hey guys! Sorry for the late post! Had school and it's a bitch! So enjoy my next post! This song is played out like the music video for Blackout by Breathe Carolina (the name of this song) Look for the video on youtube and tell me what you think! I have a poll on my profile page so don't forget to vote!

(Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Jace are sitting in a diner looking groggy and tired on a rainy Monday morning. Last night was the last time Alvin and Theodore were ever going to see Simon until Jeanette's funeral (AKA, Simon's Bachelor Party). Jace decides shows them the video he made of their night out. They all begin to remember what happened.)

(Alvin)

Cut up and I can't feel my hands  
>No need to chase<br>Can you relate?  
>Can you keep up the pace like you're dying for this? <p>

(Simon)  
>And when you say "I'm not okay,"<br>I left my phone in the cab  
>Now you can't get me <p>

(Alvin and Theodore)  
>I'm only getting started<br>I won't blackout  
>This time I've got nothing to waste<br>Let's go a little harder  
>I'm on fire<br>I won't blackout  
>I'm on my way<br>I'm only getting started 

(Simon)  
>And I can't see your face<br>Cigarette the wrong way  
>Inhale to the top of my lungs<br>I'll be dying for this 

(Alvin)  
>And when you say "I'm not okay,"<br>I left my phone in the cab  
>Now you can't get me<br>(Simon and Theodore)  
>I'm only getting started<br>I won't blackout  
>This time I've got nothing to waste<br>Let's go a little harder  
>I'm on fire<br>I won't blackout  
>I'm on my way<p>

I'm only getting started  
>I won't blackout<br>This time I've got nothing to waste  
>Let's go a little harder<br>I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way

I'm only getting started 

(All)  
>This won't stop 'til I say so<br>This won't stop 'til I say so  
>This won't stop 'til I say so<br>Going and going and going and going and go

This won't stop 'til I say so  
>This won't stop 'til I say so<br>This won't stop 'til I say so  
>Going and going and going and going and go <p>

(Alvin)  
>I'm only getting started<br>I won't blackout  
>This time I've got nothing to waste<br>Let's go a little harder  
>I'm on fire<br>I won't blackout  
>I'm on my way<p>

I'm only getting started  
>I won't blackout<br>This time I've got nothing to waste  
>Let's go a little harder<br>I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way  
>I'm only getting started <p>

(All)  
>This won't stop 'til I say so<br>This won't stop 'til I say so  
>This won't stop 'til I say so<br>Going and going and going and going and go

I'm only getting started

This won't stop 'til I say so  
>This won't stop 'til I say so<br>This won't stop 'til I say so  
>Going and going and going and going and go<p>

I'm only getting started


	55. ERB-MJ Vs Elvis

Epic Rap Battles of History: Elvis Vs. Michael Jackson-Alvin vs. Simon

Original Artist: Youtube

Hey guys! Just thought I'd try this out. Let me know what y'all think!

Michael Jackson-Alvin

Elvis Presely-Simon

(Alvin)

Oooh

Elvis Presley as I live and breath

You stole rock and roll

Gave us rockabilly cheese

You dance like an epileptic

Nothing but left feet

I've seen it every record you set

Man I beat it

Here's a tip

Don't swallow a bucket of drugs

So you won't die on the toilet

Dropping hunks of Burning Love

I'm Bad

I'm a Smooth Criminal better face up

Call me Ed Sullivan

Shoot you from the waist up

Watch me moonwalk and I step on your blue suede

Even in death

I go platinum on Blu-Ray

Spitting out hits since I was six years old

I'm the King of Pop

You're the King of Jelly Rolls

(Simon)

Well I died on the shitter but I don't give a crap

You ain't got half the badass battle raps that I have

I got one for your monkey

Two for your clothes

Three for your family and four for your nose

You better surrender talkin' about them ABC's

Cause all you wanna do is teach kids the birds and the bees

This is the big time, Jacko

No dress rehearsal

I'll light you up like your hair in a Pepsi commercial

I can tell you're angry but I can't comprehend it

I stole from black culture, why are you offended?

Your Daddy beat gold records out of you like alchemy

Don't make me spank you and dangle your ass over a balcony

(Alvin)

Ohhh

It's about time for a Thriller

Didn't lose any chocolate

I just added vanilla

I'm going Off The Wall

I won't stop 'til I get enough

Whooping your big fat ass

With my shiny glove

How you gonna talk about the birds and bees

When you met your own wife when she was only 14

Then you made one daughter

She (Ah) came to me

I took her to my Neverland Ranch

To Hee-Hee

You shoulda stayed in the army dude

Shamone

Even Tito looks better than you

I'm singing

Aaaahhhhhh

You're singing

Don't be cruel

There's only one crown baby

Let the one King rule

(Simon)

You're a creeper dude

You like to grab your own wanger

I only let you marry my daughter

Cause I knew you'd never bang her

You think you're tough?

Man, you look like Tootie

I was badder than you in my Blue Hawaii movie

You lost your damn mind

That's why they cast you in The Wiz

You're like a sad white woman

Who never got to be a kid

I'm out before you try to hold me and free your willy

Later weirdo

Elvis is leaving the building


	56. All In

All In-Alvin

Original Artist: Travie McCoy

Here's the next chapter!

We all love this city x4

I think the name alone says it all (New York)

United we Stand, divided we fall

Either you lead, you follow or get up out of Iverson

Basically we got it broken down to a science

Everybody from Brooklyn put your hands in the air

And all my boogie down Bronx big blue scream "Yeah!"

You know Queens in here

And money making Manhattan is over here (right)

Staten Island stand up

Three colors got them shook

Flat out mack truck

Four rings my thumb is getting anxious

Four words: All In Quick beast

B-I-G B-L-U-E

Super high definition busting out the TV

So go hard or go home

We put an end to your run like zone, you get it

The big apple going all in

New York City stand tall we never fall in

One nation: red, white & blue

We going in. 5-4-3-2

We All In x4

We All In x4

We all love this city x4

You can see the skyline from the sideline

No point in trying to read the fine line

It's right in front of your face and if ain't enough

We can put you on the field and give you a taste

Determination. Perseverance. If you don't speak that language then we ain't trying to hear it

Uh oh! That adrenaline setting in

This a tight circle and you ain't getting in

The big apple going all in

New York City stand tall we never fall in

One nation: red, white & blue

We going all in. 5-4-3-2

We All In x4

We All In x4

We all love this city x4

I'm so New York city, its unfair,

I'm so New York City it's unfair (mission impossible)

Like flagging down a cabbie inTimes Square

If you're from the Big Apple I know you with me

Put your hands up – the same ones that built this city

The big apple going all in

New York City stand tall we never fall in

One nation: red, white & blue

We going in. 5-4-3-2

We All In x4

We All In x4

We all love this city x4


	57. Come and Get It

Come and Get It-Simon and Theodore

Original Artist-Ice Cube

Here's the next chapter!

Simon and Theodore

RAIDER NATION

THESE IS YOUR PRESIDENTS SPEAKING

AND WE APPROVED THIS MESSAGE

Simon

OAKLAND RAIDERS

JUST WIN BABY

Theodore

WE ARE THE OAKLAND RAIDERS

JUST WIN BABY

Simon and Theodore

DON'T NEED NO INVITATION

WE ARE THAT RAIDER NATION

WE ROCK THAT BLACK AND SILVER

WE MAKE 'EM SHAKE AND SHIVER

WE MAKE 'EM RECONSIDER

AND WE STILL COMMITTED

SO IF YOU WANT A PIECE OF THIS YOU CAN COME AND GET IT

Simon

TOUCHDOWN

TOUCHDOWN

LET'S THROW A BOMB ON FIRST DOWN

LET'S THROW A BOMB ON EVERY DOWN

FIRST WE SCORE, THEN WE CLOWN

HAVING FUN

LOOK AROUND

NOBODY LOUD AS A RAIDER CROWD

NOBODY PROUD AS A RAIDER CROWD

NFL, HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW?

Theodore

WE GONNA DO THIS OAKLAND STYLE

NOTHING BUT ACTION, I'M BO JACKSON

HIT THE HOLE, RUN YA OVER

GOAL LINE, JUMPIN' OVER

GOING CRAZY LOSE YOUR SOUL, LOSE YOUR MIND, IN THE BLACKHOLE

HERE'S THE GOAL, SUPER BOWL

AND EVERYBODY HERE, GET THE GOAL

Both

DON'T NEED NO INVITATION

WE ARE THAT RAIDER NATION

WE ROCK THAT BLACK AND SILVER

WE MAKE 'EM SHAKE AND SHIVER

WE MAKE 'EM RECONSIDER

AND WE STILL COMMITTED

SO IF YOU WANT A PIECE OF THIS YOU CAN COME AND GET IT

Simon

OAKLAND RAIDERS

JUST WIN BABY

Theodore

WE ARE THE OAKLAND RAIDERS

JUST WIN BABY

Theodore

AL DAVIS, JOHN MADDEN,

GREG PAPA AND DARREN MCFADDEN

HE'S A PIRATE

KEN STABLER, ALWAYS WILL BE A OAKLAND RAIDER

Simon

ART SHELL, GENE UPSHAW, JACK TATUM, A TRUE OUTLAW

THAT IS FRED BILETNIKOFF,

LESTER HAYES PICKING IT OFF

THE BROWN BROTHERS, WILLIE AND TIM

PLUNKETT, OTTO, YA'LL KNOW JIM

YA'LL KNOW LAU, YA'LL KNOW TED

ATKINSON'S, PUT YOU TO BED

DAVE CASPER, CLIFF BRANCH, TOM FLORES, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN

GEORGE BLANDA, HOWIE LONG, MARCUS ALLEN, COME BACK HOME

Simon

OAKLAND RAIDERS

JUST WIN BABY

Theodore

WE ARE THE OAKLAND RAIDERS

JUST WIN BABY

Simon and Theodore

DON'T NEED NO INVITATION

WE ARE THAT RAIDER NATION

WE ROCK THAT BLACK AND SILVER

WE MAKE 'EM SHAKE AND SHIVER

WE MAKE 'EM RECONSIDER

AND WE STILL COMMITTED

SO IF YOU WANT A PIECE OF THIS YOU CAN COME AND GET IT

Simon and Theodore alternate

WE'RE THE PRESIDENTS OF THE RAIDER NATION,

PLEASE USE THIS AS MOTIVATION

IF YOU WANT A PIECE OF THIS YOU CAN COME AND GET IT

I'M THE PRESIDENT OF THE RAIDER NATION,

PLEASE USE THIS AS MOTIVATION

IF YOU WANT A PIECE OF THIS YOU CAN COME AND GET IT

I'M THE PRESIDENT OF THE RAIDER NATION,

PLEASE USE THIS AS MOTIVATION


	58. Billionaire

Billionaire-Alvittany

Original Artist-Travie McCoy ft. Bruno Mars

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Brittany

I wanna be a billionaire so frickin bad

Buy all of the things I never had

Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine

Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen

Oh every time I close my eyes

I see my name in shining lights yeah

A different city every night alright

I swear the world better prepare

For when I'm a billionaire

Alvin

Yeah I would have a show like Oprah

I would be the host of everyday Christmas

Give Alvin your wish list

I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt

And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit

Give away a few Mercedes like 'Here lady have this'

And last but not least grant somebody their last wish

It's been a couple months since that I've been single so

You can call me Alvin Clause minus the Ho Ho

Get it, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit

And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did

Yeah, can't forget about me, stupid

Everywhere I go, Imma have my own theme music

Brittany (Alvin)

Oh every time I close my eyes (whatcha see whatcha see)

I see my name in shining lights (uhuh uhuh what else)

A different city every night alright

I swear the world better prepare

For when I'm a billionaire

Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire

Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire

Alvin

I'll be playing basketball with the President

Dunking on his delegates

Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette

Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it

But keep the fives, twenties, tens and bens completely separate

And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket

We in recession but let me take a crack at it

I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up

So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks

And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was

Eating good, sleeping soundly

I know we all have a similar dream

Go in your pocket, pull out your wallet

And put it in the air and sing

Brittany

I wanna be a billionaire so frickin bad (so bad)

Buy all of the things I never had (buy everything)

Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine

Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen (what up Oprah)

Oh every time I close my eyes, watchya see, watchya see,

I see my name in shining lights, uh oh, oh yaha

A different city every night, oh I

I swear the world better prepare

For when I'm a billionaire

Oh oooh oh oooh when I'm a billionaire

Oh oooh oh oooh when I'm a billionaire

I wanna be a billionaire so frickin bad!


	59. Fantastic Baby

Fantastic Baby: Simon and Theodore ft. Jace Morales

Original Artist: Bigbang

Here's the next song! Enjoy!

Simon and Theodore  
>Yeogi buteora, modu moyeora<br>We gon' party like, lilililalala~  
>Mameul yeoreora, meoril biwora<br>Bureul jjipyeora lilililalala~

Simon  
>Jeongdabeun mutjji malkko geudaero badadeuryeo neukkimdaero ga Alright~<br>Haneureul majuhago du soneul tta wiro jeo wiro nalttwikko shipeo0~ 

Theodore

Nanananana nanananana~  
>Wow Fantastic Baby~<p>

[All]  
>Dance! (Ooh-hoo~) I Wanna Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance [Seungri] Fantastic Baby~<br>Dance! (Ooh-hoo~) I Wanna Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance [GD] Wow Fantastic Baby~

Theodore  
>I nanjangpane (Hey! ) kkeutpan wang charye (Hey! )<br>Ttangeul heundeulkko 3buneuron bulchungbunhan race (Wait! )  
>Bunwigineun gwayeol~ ([Taeyang] Huh! )<br>Catch Me On Fire~ ([Taeyang] Huh! )  
>Jinjjaga natanattta nananana~<p>

Jace  
>Hanabuteo yeolkkaji modeun ge da han suwi<br>Morae beolpan wireul michin deusi ttwieobwado, geotteunhan kuri  
>Haneureun chungbunhi neomuna pureunikka<br>Amugeottto mutjji mallan mariya neukkiran mariya naega nugunji

Simon

Ne simjangsorie yematkae ttwigi sijakae magi kkeunnal ttae kkajiye~

Theodore  
>I Can't, Baby Don't Stop This<br>Oneureun tarakae ([Taeyang] micheo barakae) ganeungeoya~  
>[ Lyrics from: lyricsb/bigbang/fantastic_ ]  
>Simon<p>

Wow Fantastic Baby~  
>Dance! (Ooh-hoo~) I Wanna Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance [Seungri] Fantastic Baby~<br>Dance! (Ooh-hoo~) I Wanna Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance [GD] Wow Fantastic Baby~

Jace

BOOM! Shakalaka! BOOM! Shakalaka! BOOM! Shakalaka!  
>Simon and Theodore<p>

Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance  
>Jace<p>

BOOM! Shakalaka! BOOM! Shakalaka! BOOM! Shakalaka!  
>Simon and theodore<p>

Da-Da-Da-Da Dance Dance~

Simon

Nal ttara jababol temyeon babwa, nan yeongwonhan ttanttara  
>Oneul ppam geumgiran naegen eopsseo~<br>Mama Just Let Me Be A Lover  
>I hollan sogeul neomeo oh-oh-oh-oh~ nanananana~<p>

Jace  
>Meorikkeutpputeo balkkeutkkaji bijyueoreun Shock~<br>Nae gamgageun somunnan kkun apsseoganeun chok

Theodore  
>Namdeulppodaneun ppareun georeum<br>Chawoni dareun jeomeum  
>Eoreumeoreumeoreum (Hold Up! ) nanananana~<p>

Simon

Ne simjangsorie yematkae ttwigi sijakae magi kkeunnal ttae kkajiye~

Theodore

I Can't, Baby Don't Stop This  
>Oneureun tarakae ([Taeyang] micheo barakae) ganeungeoya~<p>

Simon and Theodore

Wow Fantastic Baby~  
>Dance! (Ooh-hoo~) I Wanna Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance [Seungri] Fantastic Baby~<br>Dance! (Ooh-hoo~) I Wanna Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance [GD] Wow Fantastic Baby~

Jace

BOOM! Shakalaka! BOOM! Shakalaka! BOOM! Shakalaka!  
>Simon and Theodore<p>

Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance  
>Jace<p>

BOOM! Shakalaka! BOOM! Shakalaka! BOOM! Shakalaka!  
>Simon and Theodore<p>

Da-Da-Da-Da Dance Dance~

Simon (Theodore)  
>Da gachi nolja ([All] Yea Yea Yeah! )<br>Da gachi tteja ([All] Yea Yea Yeah! )  
>Da gachi dolja ([All] Yea Yea Yeah! )<br>Da gachi gaja (Wow Fantastic Baby~) 


	60. I Just Had Sex

I just Had Sex-Alvin and Simon

Original Artist-The Lonely Island ft. Akon

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to post! Enjoy this song

Simon

sometimes (ooohhh)  
>something beautifil happens in this world<br>(Alvin)  
>you don't know how to express yourself<br>so...  
>(and Simon)<br>you just gotta sing...

Alvin

i just had sex...  
>...and it felt so good!<br>a woman let me put my penis inside of her!  
>i just had sex..<br>...and i'll never go back..  
>..to the not-havin'-sex ways of the past<p>

Simon

had you ever had sex?  
>i had-it felt great!<br>it felt so good when i did it with my penis  
>a girl let me do it<br>it literally just happened..  
>havin' sex can make a nice man out the meanest!<br>never guess where i just came from-  
>i had sex!<br>if i had to describe the felling-  
>it was the best!<br>when i had the sex, man my penis felt great!  
>and i called my parents right after i was done<p>

Alvin

oh hey, didn't see you there-  
>guess what i just did!<br>had sex, undressed-  
>saw her boobies and the rest<br>was sure nice of her to let you do that thing  
>nice of any girl ever-<br>now sing!

Alvin

i just had sex...  
>...and it felt so good!<br>a woman let me put my penis inside of her!  
>i wanna tell the world!<p>

Simon  
>to be honest i'm surprised she even wanted me to do it<br>doesn't really make sense-  
>but man, screw it!<br>i ain't one to argue with a good thing  
>she could be my wife-<br>that good?  
>he best 30 seconds of my life!<br>i'm so humbled by a girl's ability to let me do her  
>'cuz honestly i'd had sex with a pile of manure<br>with that in mind, the soft, nice smellin' girl's better  
>'cuz she let me wear my chain and my turtle neck sweater<p>

Alvin

so this one's dedicated to them girls...  
>that let us flop around on top of them!<br>if you're near or far, whether short or tall..  
>we wanna thank you all for lettin' us f*ck you!<p>

Simon

she kept lookin' at her watch-

Alvin

(doesn't matter had sex!)

Simon

but i cried the whole time-

Alvin

(doesn't matter had sex!)

Simon

i think she might've been a racist-

Alvin

(doesn't matter had sex!)

Simon

she put a bag on my head-

Alvin

(still counts!)

Alvin (Simon)

i just had sex  
>and my dreams came true!<br>(dreams came true)  
>so if you had sex in the last 30 minutes then you're qualified to sing with me!<p>

i just had sex  
>(everybody sing!)<br>and it felt so good!  
>(we all had sex!)<br>a woman let me put my penis inside of her  
>(i wanna tell the whole world!)<br>i just had sex and i'll never go back  
>(never go back!)<br>to the not-having-sex  
>days of the past<p> 


	61. Rolling in the Deep

Rolling in the Deep-Brittany

Original Artist-Adele

Hey guys! Here's the next one. I'm currently thinking of a new fanfiction to write and I'm having idea maker's block! So along with your reviews, give me an idea of what to make a fanfiction of. I woud deeply appreciate it if you excluded ideas that have anything to do with the following shows or books:

-Anything by William Shakespeare

-Anything with the word "Power" and "Rangers"

-Anything with magical ponies (I'm not a "brony"

-Anything that has a female target demographic/audience

-Anything that has originated in the UK (ie, Doctor Who)

Other than that, anything goes so start coming up with your ideas and add them to your reviews.

(a acoustic guitar, played by Alvin, is heard in the background)

There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark <p>

(a kick drum, Theodore, is heard at this point)

Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your shipbare<br>See how I leave with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<br>There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch<br>And it's bringing me out the dark 

(both kick drum and snare and guitar kick into high overture-style gear)  
>The scars of your love remind me of us<br>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<br>I can't help feeling  
>We could have had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>Rolling in the deep<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>And you played it, to the beat<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) 

(Kick drum plays out this part)  
>Baby, I have no story to be told<br>But I've heard one on you  
>And I'm gonna make your head burn<br>Think of me in the depths of your despair  
>Make a home down there<br>As mine sure won't be shared 

(both kick drum and snare and guitar kick into high overture-style gear)  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>The scars of your love remind me of us  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>I can't help feeling  
>We could have had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>Rolling in the deep<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>And you played it, to the beat<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>We could have had it all<br>Rolling in the deep  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>But you played it, with a beating 

(Kick drums only at this point)  
>Throw your soul through every open door (woah)<br>Count your blessings to find what you look for (woah)  
>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (woah)<br>You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow (woah) 

(Piano, Simon, is played here)

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>We could have had it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>We could have had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>It all, it all, it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) 

(all three brothers play their instruments at full power until the end of the song)  
>We could have had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>Rolling in the deep<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>And you played it to the beat<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<p>

But you played it  
>You played it<br>You played it  
>You played it to the beat.<p> 


	62. Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker-Alvin

Original Artist: G-Dragon

Here's the next post. Sorry I couldn't post sooner I went into surgery last week and I couldn't do much but recover for a whole week. So without further ado, Heartbreaker sung by Alvin!

A yo! Finally! Is this what you've been waiting for?  
>Brand new G.D! I'm all by myself but it's all good!<br>You're my heartbreaker~  
>DJ and YG<br>Let me take this song here

I am lacking of *Lysine somewhere  
>But the good parts haven't die off yet<br>My broken body just because of you  
>A missing dream my heart cannot find<br>Just for you this one body can fly  
>To a place where you are at<br>But my love, you keep leaving me again and again

Just what is your reason for hating me  
>Sadly tell me everything by yourself<br>Nevertheless that chance was comforting  
>I loathe that one cold look in the presence of your eyes<p>

No, no  
>You're my heart, heart, heart, heart, heart breaker<br>Just what did I do that has gone wrong  
>You're heart, heart, heart, heart, heart breaker<br>No way, No way

When I ran after you, I really did go  
>See it well and clear<p>

Damn, damn, damn it; creak, creak, creaking away  
>The tragic story of my love, no way<p>

Every day, the both of us have changed in either ways  
>Withdraw those wretched lips<br>Tell me who is my rival  
>I am now out of control, getting all crazy alone<br>Goodbye and goodbye again to that special place

Just what is your reason for hating me  
>Sadly show the angry me with your voice<br>Nevertheless that chance was comforting  
>I am hating that one cold smile formed on your face<p>

No, no  
>You're my heart, heart, heart, heart, heart breaker<br>Just what did I do that has gone wrong  
>You're my heart, heart, heart, heart, heart breaker<br>No way, no way

When I ran after you, I really did go  
>See it well and clear<p>

Damn, damn, damn it; creak, creak, creaking away  
>The tragic story of my love<p>

I'll still, still be there (Your turned off cellphone)  
>I'll still, still be there (The mailbox in front my house)<br>You are still my love (Though I'm not needed now)

I'll will still be there

Forever, all those words we had together  
>For a minute, just the sweetness of it<br>Darling, why are you so indifferent  
>Hey! I'm in so much pain<p>

no no  
>You're my heart, heart, heart, heart, heart breaker<br>Just what did I do that has gone wrong  
>You're my heart, heart, heart, heart, heart breaker<br>no way no way

You're my heart, heart, heart breaker breaker  
>You're my heart, heart, heart breaker breaker<br>h.e.a.r.t. breaker no way


	63. This Love

This Love-Alvin

Original Artist: G-Dragon

This song is called This Love. There are 2 versions of it: Maroon 5's and G-Dragon's. Both follow the same rhythm, but I chose this one because it's a rap song so enjoy!

This love (Yea, yea, yea)  
>(I gotta holla about my girl full of ''mazing')<br>(Yea, yea, yea) Let's do it ch'all

Yea, it's really taking me from high-low  
>Let's see, where should I begin?<br>The club on Friday night yo  
>Just having a good'ol time yo<br>The music's banging; people's like 'word'  
>But there was one that caught my eye, so I just had to get closer to her<br>She's super-fly yo, I must confess some  
>I'm thinking, 'Damn I need her' with a lovin' gesture<br>I'm about to hit her with a, 'How you've been'  
>'You don't remember me?' 'Hey!'<br>Instead I'll stick with the traditional, 'Hi, what's you're name?'  
>I be the GD, I'm a cool gentleman<br>Check out my melody, the flavor straight like your cinnamon  
>Feel the adrenaline; I'm pumpin' for your honey lovin'<br>It's all about the two of us getting together, now that's what I'm saying

This love got me high, I'm soarin'  
>Baby girl, you know I live for it<br>And I'll never ever hurt you  
>Without you, there's no life in me<br>This love got me proud to show it  
>Ain't no doubt, I'ma keep on holding<br>And it's on til forevermore, well baby  
>On and on, you know we have each other's back yo<p>

(Whoa) Baby got them looks so deadly  
>And every time I think about her, man I get chills<br>Blessed with her beauty, yea that's for real  
>You know that's she's my only love<br>My only love baby

(Yea) She's steady by me  
>And no one phasin' mommy<br>She holds her game and that's the way she fully gains control  
>You ain't never wanna test her<br>It's surely for the best yo  
>Unless you wanna mess around, don't say I never warned ya<br>These type of girls, they goin' everyday (everyday)  
>It just don't stop, it comes like every way (every way)<br>My baby got it locked, and she came to bless me, yes we  
>Gon' definitely reach our destiny<p>

This love got me high, I'm soarin'  
>Baby girl, you know I live for it<br>And I'll never ever hurt you  
>Without you, there's no life in me<br>This love got me proud to show it  
>Ain't no doubt, I'ma keep on holding<br>And it's on til forevermore, well baby  
>On and on, you know we have each other's back yo<p>

(Whoa) Baby got them looks so deadly  
>And every time I think about her, man I get chills<br>Blessed with her beauty, yea that's for real  
>You know that's she's my only love<br>My only love baby

(Whoa) Baby got them looks so deadly  
>And every time I think about her, man I get chills<br>Blessed with her beauty, yea that's for real  
>You know that's she's my only love<br>My only love baby

(Yea)Come girl now take my hand (Oh)  
>Let us love until the end ('til the end)<br>Never gonna let you go  
>Baby we are both so deep in this (No, no, no, no)<br>Not a second I regret (Oh)  
>Gonna cherish all of it (All of it)<br>So amazing glad I found ya  
>Got me crazy for your loveliness<br>Once again... 

Alvin (in front of Mrs. Miller's House): Brittany!

A dog barks.

Alvin: Brittany!

Dog barks again. Alvin looks up at Brittany's window to find that she's with another guy. Hoping that's family in her room with her he calls out to her again.

Alvin: BRITTANY!

Dog stops barking and the person Brittany is with ooks out the window and points to Alvin and asks Brittany something to which she shakes her head and the two kiss. Alvin, now heartbroken, walks away solemnly and tosses the flowers to the dog and leaves. 

This love got me high, I'm soarin'  
>Baby girl, you know I live for it<br>And I'll never ever hurt you  
>Without you, there's no life in me<br>This love got me proud to show it  
>Ain't no doubt, I'ma keep on holding<br>And it's on til forevermore, well baby  
>On and on, you know we have each other's back yo<p>

This love (x7)

This love (x7)

O-o-o (x7)

Hey Britt, look at me  
>After you left, it ain't the same<br>I'm not what I used to be  
>It hurts so much you know?<br>I need you girl  
>Always, one-time<br>This love 


	64. My Heaven

My Heaven-Simon and Alvin  
>Original Artist-Bigbang<p>

Here's my next song keep the suggestions coming. I look at them so don't be afraid to suggest something.

Simon  
>Love you girl. Baby you are my heaven<br>sing together  
>lalala · · ·<br>Alvin and Simon  
>lalala · · ·<br>First ever bro duet tell 'em Al!  
>Go go go ... <p>

Alvin  
>247 If you talk about heaven 

Simon

24/7 feels like a dream, a paradise 

Alvin

24/7 eternity, heaven 

Simon

24/7 heaven let's go 

Alvin  
>It's the truth if I say you are my eternal lover<br>Every second pass like the last wait for release  
>Never knew that love could come and go as yo<br>Waiting for you day and night in our dreams  
>Summer flows in night flying and shine<br>That love forever ... I think  
>That "you will be with me tomorrow", it's gone <p>

Simon

Although we made love so many times, why do you go  
>Love has always failed to win the hand<br>Only you are somehow a little different  
>I always felt it was fate<br>Realize ah ah You're the only one in my life  
>A One sad for love Back <p>

Alvin and Simon  
>I want to see you, I want to see you<br>I'm waiting for you through the sea  
>My feelings for you<br>Whether it's morning, afternoon, or evening  
>I want to see you, you are my heaven (Think you 247) 

Alvin  
>happiness · · · sad · · · · · · tear <p>

Simon  
>sky · · · · · · stars and my heaven <p>

Simon  
>Only you are missing<br>But the world is so colorful  
>Depth of damage varied<br>It was still warm lips  
>But even if I continue to remember them, I was puzzled to know what to do <p>

Alvin  
>Oh dear, your memories are still in my heart<br>Oh dear, your message is still on my body  
>So it is not hot-to-cooling can be stopped<br>Oh baby, the cold rain that fell Because you 

Alvin and Simon  
>Do not lose, do not lose<br>Please stop the time in summer  
>I still hold the memories, whether it's the fall, winter, or spring<br>For forever, you are my heaven 

Simon  
>Hey, hey, listen to me <p>

Alvin  
>Finally the message came<br>There is only "sorry", I really do not understand at all  
>Only once again, come to my side, smiling like moments <p>

Alvin and Simon  
>I want to see you, I want to see you<br>I'm waiting for you through the sea  
>My feelings for you<br>Whether it's morning, afternoon, or evening  
>I want to see you, you are my heaven (Think you 247) 

Simon  
>247 my heaven


	65. Somebody that I used to Know

Somebody that I used to know-Alvittany

Original Artist-Gotye

It's the return of the Alvittany Duet Series! For the next 5 chapters, its nothin' but Alvittany duets so make sure you get you requests in before I go on to the Simonette series (you'll still have a chance there too but not with the Alvittany series). Also, I think I may have used this song already. Please let me know in your review if I have and I'll replace it. Anywho, ENJOY!

Alvin

Now and then I think of when we were together  
>Like when you said you felt so happy you could die<br>I told myself that you were right for me  
>But felt so lonely in your company<br>But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

You can get addicted to a certain kinda sadness  
>Like resignation to the end, always the end<br>So when we found that we could not make sense  
>Well you said that we would still be friends<br>But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over 

Alvin and Brittany  
>But you didn't have to cut me off<br>Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing  
>I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger<br>And that feels so rough

No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect your records<br>And then change your number  
>Guess that I don't need that though<br>Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know <p>

Brittany  
>Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over<br>But had me believin it was always something that I'd done

But I don't wanna live that way  
>Reading into every word you say<br>You said that you could let it go  
>And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know-oh-oh <p>

Alvin and Brittany  
>But you didn't have cut me off<br>Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing (oh)  
>I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger<br>and that feels so rough

(oh)

No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect you records<br>And then change your number (oh)  
>Guess that I don't need that though<br>Now you're just somebody that I used to know 

Brittany (Alvin)  
>Somebody that I used to know<br>Somebody (now you're just somebody that I used to know)  
>That I used to know<br>Somebody that I used to know  
>Somebody (somebody) (now you're just somebody that I used to know)<br>That I used to know

I used to know  
>That I used to know<br>I used to know  
>Somebody<p> 


	66. The takeover the break's over

Baby, seasons change but people don't.

And I'll always be waiting in the back room.

I'm boring but overcompensate with

Headlines and flash, flash, flash photography.

But don't pretend you ever forgot about me.

Don't pretend you ever forgot about me.

Wouldn't you rather be a widow than a divorcee?

Style your wake for fashion magazines.

Widow or a divorcee?

Don't pretend, d-d-d-don't pretend.

We don't fight fair.

We don't fight fair.

They say your head can be a prison.

Then these are just conjugal visits.

People will dissect us till

This doesn't mean a thing anymore.

Don't pretend you ever forgot about me.

Don't pretend you ever forgot about me.

Wouldn't you rather be a widow than a divorcee?

Style your wake for fashion magazines, ohhh.

Widow or a divorcee?

Don't pretend, d-d-d-don't pretend.

We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces.

We're dropped and well concealed in secret places, woah.

We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces.

We're dropped and well concealed in secret places

We don't figh


	67. Tomorrow comes today

tomorrow comes today-Alvin

Original Artist: Gorillaz

Everybody's here with me

(we) Got no camera to see

Don't think I'm not all in this world

The camera won't let me go

And the verdict doesn't love our soul

The digital won't let me go

Yeah yeah yeah

I'll pay (yeah yeah yeah)

When tomorrow

Tomorrow comes today

Stereo I want it on

It's taken me far too long

Don't think I'm not all in this world

I don't think I'll be here too long

I don't think I'll be here too long

I don't think I'll be here too long

Yeah yeah yeah

I'll pay

When tomorrow

Tomorrow comes today

(Da da da da da da da da)


	68. 19-2000-Alvin and Brittany

**19-2000 -Alvin and Brittany **

**Original Artist: Gorillaz **

**(Alvin)**

**The world is spinning too fast**

**I'm buying lead Nike shoes**

**To keep myself tethered**

**To the days I try to lose**

**My mama said to slow down**

**You should make your shoes**

**Stop dancing to the music**

**Of Gorillaz in a happy mood**

**Keep a mild groove on**

**Ba ba ba**

**Day dee bop**

**(Brittany)**

**There you go!**

**Get the cool!**

**Get the cool shoeshine!**

**Get the cool!**

**Get the cool shoeshine!**

**Get the cool!**

**Get the cool shoeshine!**

**Get the cool!**

**Get the cool shoeshine!**

**(Alvin) **

**There's a monkey in the jungle**

**Watching a vapour trail**

**Caught up in the conflict**

**Between his brain and his tail**

**And if time's elimination**

**Then we got nothing to lose**

**Please repeat the message**

**It's the music that we choose**

**Keep a mild groove on**

**Ba ba ba**

**Day dee bop**

**(Brittany)**

**OK bring it down yeah we gonna break out**

**Get the cool!**

**Get the cool shoeshine!**

**Get the cool!**

**Get the cool shoeshine!**

**Get the cool!**

**Get the cool shoeshine!**

**Get the cool!**

**Get the cool shoeshine!**

**(Both)**

**Ah Ah Ah Ah**

**Day doo de bop**


	69. Technologic-Theodore

Technologic-Theodore

Original Artist: Daft Punk

Buy it use it break it fix it trash it change it mail upgrade it

charge it point it zoom it press it snap it work it quick erase it

write it cut it paste it save it load it check it quick rewrite plug it play it burn it rip it drag and drop it zip unzip it

lock it fill it call it find it view it code it jam unlock it

surf it scroll it pause it click it cross it crack it switch update it

name it rate it tune it print it scan it send it fax rename it

touch it bring it pay it watch it turn it leave it start format it...

Technologic x4

(repeat verse x3)

Technologic x10


	70. Making the New Chipmunks

Sorry for the lack of a song here, but I need some OCs for my next songbook based on the rap genre. In your review or PM, just tell me your OCs name and describe him/her to me so I can determine which songs to place him/her in. Please just one OC per person, no group. If necessary, I'll place him/her with other OCs in a group. I'll be waiting for your OCs but hurry! Casting ends 10/20/13 11:30am Mountain Time and I'm only taking 12 OCs, so get your ideas in as soon as you finish reading this.


	71. Liar

Liar-Alvin

Original Artist: One Ok Rock

**A/N: Thanks for the 50 reviews! I wanted to end this songbook, but I couldn't do it! So I was thinkin of who could take over one of my stories, The Assassin and I havent got to that decision yet. So if you'd like to finish it for me, read it first and them tell me in your review or in a PM! Sorry for the late addition to the songbook, but this one and the others to come are some addtions I had to make! So enjoy this song and sorry about this sudden update!**

Liar

What do you want from me? Just let me breathe a little  
>What do you want to see? Me ni mieru mono?<br>What do you want to believe? Still nothing can settled  
>Hold on your words you say It's no good<p>

Nani wo motome soshite nani wo ukeireru?  
>Futatsu ni hitotsu! Boku ni wa mada sore ga I don't know<br>Tonari de warau kimi wa

Hey Liar, Hey Liar  
>What do you think of living without me?<br>Hey Liar, Hey Liar  
>Nani ga uso de dore ga shinjitsu?<p>

Must be a dream I see marude deja vu no you  
>Trying so hard to know inside of you<br>Staring your eyes to feel kono omoi ga todokuyouni to  
>Negau kedo risou to wa urahara So cold<br>Tonari de hohoemu kimi...

Hey Liar, Hey Liar  
>Are mo kore mo uso ja nai<br>I'm tired, so tired  
>What do you think of living without me?<p>

There is nothing left to bleed  
>There is nothing left to bleed<br>My heart can't take this anymore

Hey Liar, Hey Liar  
>What do you think of living without me?<br>Hey Liar, Oh yea Liar  
>Todomaru koto wa muimi?<p> 


	72. Whatcha Say?

Whatcha Say-Alvin and the Chipmunks

Oiginal Artist: Jason Derulo

(All)

Wha- wha- what did she say  
>Mmmm whatcha say,<br>Mmm that you only meant well?  
>Well of course you did<br>Mmmm whatcha say,  
>Mmmm that it's all for the best?<br>Of course it is

[Alvin]  
>I was so wrong for so long<br>Only tryin' to please myself (myself)  
>Girl, I was caught up in her lust<br>When I don't really want no one else  
>So, no I know I should of treated you better<br>But me and you were meant to last forever

[Theodore]  
>So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)<br>To really be your man  
>Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out<br>I just didn't know what to do  
>But when I become a star we'll be living so large<br>I'll do anything for you  
>So tell me girl<p>

[All]  
>Mmmm whatcha say,<br>Mmm that you only meant well?  
>Well of course you did<br>Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
>Mmmm that it's all for the best?<br>Of course it is  
>Mmmm whatcha say,<br>Mmm that you only meant well?  
>Well of course you did<br>Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
>Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say<p>

[Simon]  
>How, could I live with myself<br>Knowing that I let our love go (love go)  
>And ooh, when I do with one chance<br>I just gotta let you know  
>I know what I did wasn't clever<br>But me and you were meant to be together

[Alvin and Theodore]  
>So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)<br>To really be your man  
>Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out<br>I just didn't know what to do  
>But when I become a star we'll be living so large<br>I'll do anything for you  
>So tell me girl<p>

[All]  
>Mmmm whatcha say,<br>Mmm that you only meant well?  
>Well of course you did<br>Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
>Mmmm that it's all for the best?<br>Of course it is  
>Mmmm whatcha say,<br>Mmm that you only meant well?  
>Well of course you did<br>Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
>Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say<p>

[Alvin]  
>Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)<br>I don't want you to leave me  
>Though you caught me cheatin'<br>Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
>I really need you in my life<br>Cuz things ain't right, girl 

[Simon]

Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
>I don't want you to leave me<br>Though you caught me cheatin'  
>Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)<br>I really need you in my life  
>Cause things ain't right<p>

[All]  
>Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out<br>I just didn't know what to do  
>But when I become a star we'll be living so large<br>I'll do anything for you  
>So baby watcha say!<p>

[All]  
>Mmmm whatcha say,<br>Mmm that you only meant well?  
>Well of course you did<br>Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
>Mmmm that it's all for the best?<br>Of course it is  
>Mmmm whatcha say,<br>Mmm that you only meant well?  
>Well of course you did<br>Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
>Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say<p> 


	73. Same Song and Dance

Same Song and Dance-Simon Original Artist: Eminem Hey guys! This song is dedicated to SingForTheMoment1972 for helping decide what song to use! You should check out her fanfic and tell her Niko Seville sent you! Without further ado, Same Song and Dance! Yo Same song and dance Damn girl everywhere I go Same song and dance I like the way you move all over the globe Same song and dance Something about it man Same song and dance In the pale moonlight I'm looking at you yeah girl you're kinda taken back by The whole rapper thing aren't ya? Probably think you'll get slapped so damn hard ya Wont even be able stand up straight aren't ya? A couple rape charges people think you're a monster The police constantly buggin' you non-stop I walk up on you, well hello Tonya! I think you got your OnStar button inside your car stuck You outta gas, do you got a flat? I would hate for you to be stranded at the laundromat I got your back, why don't you put your laundry basket in the back? And sit up front, I'm not asking, it's a trap You just got jacked and body snatched and it's a wrap In broad day, no masks for this attack I heard them say exact opposites attract If that's fact it'll take task force to get you back [Chorus] Yeah baby do that dance It's the last dance You'll ever get the chance to do Girl shake that ass You ain't never gonna break that glass The windshield's too strong for you I said yeah baby sing that song It's the last song You'll ever get the chance to sing You sexy little thing Show me what you got Give it your all Look at you bawl Why you cryin' to me Same song and dance The first victim I had, she was a big one Big movie star, party girl, big fun She was the girl the media always picked on In and out of rehab every four to six months She was always known for little pranks and slick stunts On nickelodeon flashed to little kids once What an event it was, I was sitting in front I was hooked in at the first glimpse of them buns Seen her backstage, now here's where I come in son Look her she comes I'd better put out the big guns "Hello Lindsay you're looking a little thin, hun' How about a ride to rehab? get in cunt! Starting off on the wrong foot is what I didn't want Girl I'm just kidding let me start over again, hun See what I meant was we should have a little intervention Come with me to Brighton, let me relieve your tension You little wencher, murder wasn't my intention If I wanted to kill you it would have already been done Slowly she gets in and I begin to lynch her with sixty six inches of extension chord Yeah baby do that dance It's the last dance You'll ever get the chance to do Girl shake that ass You ain't never gonna break that glass The windshield's too strong for you I said yeah baby sing that song It's the last song You'll ever get the chance to sing You sexy little thing Show me what you got Give it your all Look at you bawl Why you cryin' to me Same song and dance My second victim was even bigger than the first Pop star, icon, the whole works She played a little schoolgirl when she first Burst upon the scene and seen the world was hers She twirls and turns and flirts and skirts so bad it hurts It irked me and made me mad at first I lashed out in my songs But what was really going on was that I had developed a crush, I just didn't know how to tell it to her Should I cut off one of my ears and mail it to her? Send her pictures of my collections of skeletons or Footage of me impaling myself on an elephant's tusk? We'll settle this once and for all, I'm a tell her at dusk Tonight, tonight it's the night, and tell her I must Creep up to her mansion in stilettos and just Climb the gate and ring the bell, like "hello my love" I just picked your prescription for ceriquill up Now would you like to share a pill or two with me? I'll share my Valium with you cause I'm feeling you Britney I'll trade you a blue one for a pink one ever since at schoolgirl juvenile delinquent I've been feeling you ooh ooh girl you sexy little girl You hold that pill any longer it'll get sentimental value Come on toots give me the Valium alley-oop, I'll slam dunk it in your mouth till you puke And just as soon as you pass out in your alphabet soup I'm about to make a new outfit outta you A new outfit? shit I'll make a new suit outta you, shoot Now show me how you move baby, do how you do Yeah baby do that dance It's the last dance You'll ever get the chance to do Girl shake that ass You ain't never gonna break that glass The windshield's too strong for you I said yeah baby sing that song It's the last song You'll ever get the chance to sing You sexy little thing Show me what you got Give it your all Look at you bawl Why you cryin' to me Same song and dance Same kicking and screaming same crying and sobbing same song and dance Same yelling and bleeding same begging and pleading same song and dance 


	74. Amish Paradise

Amish Paradise: Theodore and Simon

Original Artist: Weird "Al"Yankovich

[Simon]

As I walk through the valley where I harvest my grain

I take a look at my wife and realize she's very plain

But that's just perfect for an Amish like me

You know, I shun fancy things like electricity

At 4:30 in the morning I'm milkin' cows

Jebediah feeds the chickens and Jacob plows... fool

And I've been milkin' and plowin' so long that

Even Ezekiel thinks that my mind is gone

I'm a man of the land, I'm into discipline

Got a Bible in my hand and a beard on my chin

But if I finish all of my chores and you finish thine

Then tonight we're gonna party like it's 1699

[Theodore]

We been spending most our lives

Living in an Amish paradise

I've churned butter once or twice

Living in an Amish paradise

It's hard work and sacrifice

Living in an Amish paradise

We sell quilts at discount price

Living in an Amish paradise

[Simon]

A local boy kicked me in the butt last week

I just smiled at him and turned the other cheek

I really don't care, in fact I wish him well

'Cause I'll be laughing my head off when he's burning in hell

But I ain't never punched a tourist even if he deserved it

An Amish with a 'tude? You know that's unheard of

I never wear buttons but I got a cool hat

And my homies agree, I really look good in black...fool

If you come to visit, you'll be bored to tears

We haven't even paid the phone bill in 300 years

But we ain't really quaint, so please don't point and stare

We're just technologically impaired

[Theodore]

There's no phone, no lights, no motorcar

Not a single luxury

Like Robinson Crusoe

It's as primitive as can be

We been spending most our lives

Living in an Amish paradise

We're just plain and simple guys

Living in an Amish paradise

There's no time for sin and vice

Living in an Amish paradise

We don't fight, we all play nice

Living in an Amish paradise

[Simon]

Hitchin' up the buggy, churnin' lots of butter

Raised a barn on Monday, soon I'll raise another

Think you're really righteous? Think you're pure in heart?

Well, I know I'm a million times as humble as thou art

I'm the pious guy the little Amlettes wanna be like

On my knees day and night scorin' points for the afterlife

So don't be vain and don't be whiny

Or else, my brother, I might have to get medieval on your heinie

[Theodore]

We been spending most our lives

Living in an Amish paradise

We're all crazy Mennonites

Living in an Amish paradise

There's no cops or traffic lights

Living in an Amish paradise

But you'd probably think it bites

Living in an Amish paradise


	75. The Monster

The Monster-Eleanor and Theodore

Original Artist: Eminem ft. Rihanna

[Eleanor]

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

[Theodore]

I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek

Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey

Wanted to receive attention for my music

Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me

For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways

Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated

When I blew; see, but it was confusing

'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf

Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!)

Hit the lottery, oh wee

But with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet

It was like winning a used mink

Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink

I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep

Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith

But I'm actually weirder than you think

'Cause I'm

[Eleanor]

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing

Well, that's nothing

[Theodore]

Now, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me

To seize the moment and don't squander it

'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow

So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from

(Yeah, pondering'll do you wonders.

No wonder you're losing your mind the way it wanders.)

Yoda-loda-le-hee-hoo

I think it went wandering off down yonder

And stumbled on 'ta Jeff VanVonderen

'Cause I need an interventionist

To intervene between me and this monster

And save me from myself and all this conflict

'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it

My OCD's conking me in the head

Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking

I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying

Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the

[Eleanor]

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing

Well, that's nothing

[Theodore]

Call me crazy but I have this vision

One day that I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian

But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at

MC's, blood get spilled and I'll

Take you back to the days that I'd get on a Dre track

Give every kid who got played that

Pumped up feeling and shit to say back

To the kids who played him

I ain't here to save the fucking children

But if one kid out of a hundred million

Who are going through a struggle feels it and then relates that's great

It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back

In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that

Straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack

Maybe I need a straightjacket, face facts

I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that

It's nothing, I'm still friends with the

[Eleanor]

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing

Well, that's nothing


	76. Confessions Part III

Confessions Part III-Alvin

Originial Artist: Weird Al Yankovic

**Imagine Alvin and Brittany are dating for this song as you read this!**

Watch this

These are my confessions

Just when I thought I said all I can say

I came up with more secrets to tell you today

These are my confessions

Slipped my mind the last two times, silly me

So now I gotta give you part three of my confessions

First I told you 'bout the skank that I was cheatin' with

Then I mentioned she's havin' my kid

That's not all, now I recall more, you see

So I'll give you part three of my confessions

Now this gon' be the hardest thing I think I ever had to do

Gonna tell you everything I left out of parts one and two

Like, remember when I told you that I knew Pauley Shore

Pauley Shore, that's a lie, I don't know what I said that for

I borrowed your ChapStick from you without asking

Oh, and I tried out your nose hair trimmer too

And by the way, your "diamond" ring is cubic zirconium

I killed your goldfish accidentally, just replaced it with another one

These are my confessions

Just when I thought I said all I can say

I need to get some things off my chest right away

These are my confessions

Slipped my mind the last two times, silly me

Now I guess I gotta give you part three of my confessions

Threw up on your dog last time I had too much to drink

There've been times when I peed in your sink

Don't know why but you and I should agree

That belongs in part three of my confessions

Baby forgive me I'm still trying to figure out

Why I used your toothbrush to clean off the bathroom grout

Oh, and sometimes in private

Really like to dress up like Shirley Temple

And spank myself with a hockey stick

My boss thinks I'm a jerk, didn't get that raise

I haven't changed my underwear in twenty-seven days

And when I'm kissing you I fantasize you're a midget

I'm so sorry Debbie, I mean Bridget

These are my confessions

Just when I thought I said all I can say

I got a few more secrets I'd like to convey

These are my confessions

Slipped my mind the last two times, silly me

Now I guess I gotta give you part three of my confessions

Gave you buttered toast I dropped and picked up off the floor

FYI, it was not a cold sore

(Not a cold sore)

Whoops, my bad

(Hope you're not sore at me)

But you'll be madder at me when I finish part three of my confessions

You don't know how hard it is for me to tell you this

But you remember that shirt you got me for my birthday?

Well, I returned it for store credit

That thing was hideous, what were you thinking?

Oh, by the way, I wasn't really sick last week

I just didn't want to go to your stupid office picnic

Oh, and when I told you at breakfast we were all out of Rice Krispies

What I meant was, there was only enough left for me, sorry

These are my confessions

Just when I thought I said all I can say

I thought of some more things that should scare you away

These are my confessions

Slipped my mind the last two times, silly me

I guess I gotta give you part three of my confessions

Once I blew my nose and then I wiped it on your cat

And I lied, yes, that dress makes you look fat

Anyway, I shouldn't say anymore

'Til I give you part four of my confessions

I mean, I'm just getting started here

I'm not even halfway down the list

This thing could go on for

Hey hey, where you goin'?

Brittany?

What?

Was it something I said?

Women!


	77. Alone

Alone: Theodore and Alvin

Original Artist: Falling in Reverse

(Alvin)

Come on!

Oh! This is the end of everything that I've known

Oh! This is the end of everything that I've known

(so come on!)

(Theodore)

White boy on the beat rocking Gucci sneaks

All I do is win, Charlie Sheen

Started out in '06 and revived the scene

So many motherfuckers wanna be like me

Came from the lowest of lows

Rose to the top with a vision

My haters talking shit while washing

Dishes for a living

Fuck you bitches, I'm a business

I'll be kissing on your Mrs.

What you spend in 15 months is what I spend in 15 minutes

(Alvin)

Alone!

Don't give a fuck about you

You feeling froggy, motherfucker, ain't a damn thing you can do

You're a bitch, you're a punk

Don't make me pull the plug

Talking back at what you say

Now that's where I draw the line

Oh, this is the end of everything that I've known

No way of knowing if I'll ever be home

I don't ever wanna be alone, alone

Oh, and if I try to make it out of this town

No way of knowing if I'll ever be found

I don't ever wanna be alone, alone

(Theodore)

I've got a lot of people talking nothing but chatter,

Why'd you switch your style up, and that I don't matter

Man, I've been in rap since I was shitting in Pampers

Climb the ladder to the top and now I'm shitting on rappers

All I do is work, straight up hustle and grind

So many people mad at me for crossing the line

I find it kind of funny the shit you say in your tweets

But when we're face to face you ain't got nothing to say to me!

(Alvin)

Alone!

So fuck you too!

You better take a step back before I call up the crew

You talk a lot of shit but you spread nothing but lies

You keep on running your mouth

You better run for your life

Oh! This is the end of everything that I've known

No way of knowing if I'll ever be home

I don't ever wanna be alone, alone

Oh! And if I try to make it out of this town

No way of knowing if I'll ever be found

I don't ever wanna be alone! Alone!

(Theodore)

I'm on that rack! Fly like a jet!

Switching my lanes like I'm racing a Vette

I'm on that next! Girl loves sex

No doubt I'm on top of the world break your neck (break your neck)!

Yo

So break your motherfucking neck

I'm on that rack! Fly like a jet!

Switching my lanes like I'm racing a Vette

I'm on that next! Girl loves sex

No doubt now I'm top of the world, break your neck

I'm on that next! Girl loves sex

No doubt now I'm top of the world, break your neck

So break your motherfucking neck

(Alvin)

Oh! This is the end of everything I've known

No way of knowing if I'll ever be home

I don't ever wanna be alone, alone

Oh! And if I try to make it out of this town

No way of knowing if I'll ever be found

I don't ever wanna be alone, alone

Oh! This is the end of everything I've known

No way of knowing if I'll ever be home

I don't ever wanna be alone, alone

Oh! And if I try to make it out of this town

No way of knowing if I'll ever be found

I don't ever wanna be alone, alone

Yo! 2013 motherfucker! Falling In Reverse!


	78. Warrior

Warrior-Alvin and the Chipmunks

Original Artist: B.A.P

**This is the translation as this was originally in Korean. Enjoy it anyway!**

Alvin:

Warrior is back

Simon  
>We Gonna Rock This<p>

Theodore:

No whoa oh whoa!

Alvin:

B.A.P

Alvin:  
>What's your B?<br>I will confront and fight for the souls in this street, whoa  
>What's Your A?<br>The starting point of a new revolution  
>Stop me if you can<br>What's your P?  
>An evil DNA, virus<br>We have lost all of our warriors  
>Once again, what's the name of the game? B.A.P<br>Everyone stand up

Simon:  
>The endless war, who is it for?<br>(Bang bang)  
>Everyone cowardly aims behind your head<br>Will you hypocrites be forgiven?  
>(Bomb bomb) Throw away all the dark masks<br>Get it on

All:  
>Warrior<br>Lose yourself under the sun  
>Start a fire in my heart<br>Digidigidum digidigidum  
>Warrior<br>A little faster than a bullet  
>Pierce into your heart<br>Digidigidum digidigidum  
>It's suffocating you<p>

Theodore:

Get down, get down  
>Get get get get, get down<br>Get down, get down  
>(Bow wow wow wow wow) x2<p>

Simon:  
>Yeah<br>A punch that I throw for you,  
>Who are thirsty from the long fight<br>Everyone's different, everyone takes sides  
>And those words are just words of ignorant people<br>Since the words that echoes in my heart is different from yours  
>I'm mad so listen to my 4 measure nagging<br>(Rest In Peace) This prayer for truths  
>Even if the hidden system, the black shadow cover it up<br>This holy badge that won't yield  
>What's the name of the game? B.A.P<p>

Theodore:  
>Have you lived in the swamp of despair?<br>(Bang bang)  
>Nightmares haunt me, a lost compass<br>With the devil lips, will you say it easily?  
>(Bomb bomb)<br>One by one, they die, everyone stops breathing by the hell-like words

All:

Warrior  
>Lose yourself under the sun<br>Start a fire in my heart  
>Digidigidum digidigidum<br>Warrior  
>A little faster than a bullet<br>Pierce into your heart  
>Digidigidum digidigidum<br>It's suffocating you

Theodore:

Get down, get down  
>Get get get get, get down<br>Get down, get down  
>(Bow wow wow wow wow)<p>

Simon:  
>Underneath the sky, you cannot be hidden<br>Even if you hide, you will kneel before the truth  
>you you you you you you you<p>

All:

Warrior  
>Lose yourself under the sun<br>Start a fire in my heart  
>Digidigidum digidigidum<br>Warrior  
>A little faster than a bullet<br>Pierce into your heart  
>Digidigidum digidigidum<br>It's suffocating you

Theodore:

Get down, get down  
>Get get get get, get down<br>Get down, get down  
>(Bow wow wow wow wow)<p> 


	79. The Ghost is Here

The Ghost is Here-Alvin

Original Artist: Sky Circle

**If you can guess where this song comes from you are a movie buff! Here's a hint to help you get started: It's from a Scooby-Doo animated movie**

another scary night  
>(chi-ka)<br>another spooky fright  
>(chi-ka)<br>and you just might be in danger

oh the ghost is here  
>and it's always a fake<br>the ghost is here  
>there's no reason to shake<br>the ghost is here  
>oh give us a break<br>it's fake

another ghoul attack  
>(chi-ka)<br>she's breathing down our back  
>(chi-ka)<br>so we're making tracks for the exit

oh the ghost is here  
>it's a crook in a suit<br>the ghost is here  
>he's protecting some loot<br>the ghost is here  
>oh give him the boot<br>he's fake

it doesn't matter where we go  
>we know<br>a ghost is gonna show and so  
>we look for the bogus<br>we look for the scam  
>and every time the ghost is a sham<p>

we see an eerie light  
>and if the mood is right<br>then you just might sight a monster

oh the ghost is here  
>it's our frightening task<br>to face our fears  
>and the creep in the mask<br>so the ghost is here  
>there's no reason to ask<br>he's fake

oh the ghost is here  
>it's a crook in a suit<br>the ghost is here  
>he's protecting some loot<br>the ghost is here  
>oh give him the boot<br>he's fake

we see an eerie light  
>and if the mood is right<br>then you just might sight a monster

oh the ghost is here  
>it's our frightening task<br>to face our fears  
>and the creep in the mask<br>so the ghost is here  
>there's no reason to ask<br>he's fake!


	80. enth E ND

Enthe ND (In the end remix)-The Chipmunks ft. Niko Seville

Original Artist: Linkin Park ft. Kutmasta Kurt

Alvin:

Hey, yo  
>When this first started off<br>It was just the Chipmunks  
>And then in the middle<br>Came the Chipettes  
>And at the end of it all<br>It was our bro Niko  
>With a remix <p>

Simon  
>One thing, I don't know why<br>It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
>Keep that in mind<br>I designed this rhyme when I was obsessed with time  
>All I know, time was just slipping away<br>And I watched it count down to the end of the day  
>Watched it watch me and the words that I say<br>The echo of the clock rhythm in my veins  
>I know that I didn't look out below<br>And I watched the time go right out the window  
>Tried to grab hold<br>Tried not to watch  
>I wasted it all on the hands of the clock<br>But in the end, no matter what I pretend  
>The journey is more important than the end or the start<br>And what it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard 

Theodore:  
>I tried so hard<br>And got so far  
>But in the end<br>It doesn't even matter  
>I had to fall<br>To lose it all  
>But in the end<br>It doesn't even matter 

Niko:  
>Hey, yo<br>One thing, I don't know why  
>It doesn't even matter how hard you try<br>Keep that in mind  
>I designed this rhyme to explain in due time<br>All I know, hah, I so-socialse  
>Like the host of the party<br>I spoke, shaked, and made eye-contact  
>Partied and toasted strong, all that<br>Northeast, Southwest coast  
>I'm staring out the window<br>No oppourtunity to mingle  
>I tried to sew it up to weaken your system<br>I had you throwing up  
>I brought you back into things<br>Like the imaginary man of your dreams  
>You'd always seem to make it worth it<br>I pig-skin, I never nerf it  
>You felt like loving, never played real<br>I'm bringing the pleasure  
>By any means it means I'm leaving your team<br>Hell of a team, man it seems I tried so hard 

Theodore:  
>I tried so hard<br>And got so far  
>But in the end<br>It doesn't even matter  
>I had to fall<br>To lose it all  
>But in the end<br>It doesn't even matter 

Alvin:  
>Linkin Park<br>Remix  
>Motion Man<br>Linkin Park  
>In the end<br>Kutmasta Kurt  
>Linkin Park<br>Remix  
>Motion Man<br>Linkin Park  
>In the end<br>Kutmasta Kurt  
>Remix <p>

Simon:  
>One thing, I don't know how<br>It doesn't even matter when you look at it now  
>'Cause when I designed this rhyme<br>I was scared of it all, scared to fall, and I hadn't even tried to crawl  
>But I was forced to run with you mocking me, stopping me, backstabbing me constantly<br>Remembering all the times you fought with me  
>Watch the clock now chock-full of hipocrisy<br>But now your mouth wishes it could inhale  
>Every single little thing you said to make things fail<br>Every single word you sputtered just to get your piece  
>But it really doesn't matter to me<br>'Cause from the start to the end, no matter what I pretend  
>The journey is more important than the end or the start<br>And what it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard 

Theodore:  
>I tried so hard<br>And got so far  
>But in the end<br>It doesn't even matter  
>I had to fall<br>To lose it all  
>But in the end<br>It doesn't even matter

In the end


	81. Swagger (TM87)

Swagger (TM87)-Alvin and Theodore

Original Artist: Shofu ft. JOK3R

**Hey guys! Make sure you go look up this song on YouTube. It's major epic! I love it and I hoope you guys will too!**

[Alvin]  
>Shofu when you address me, Pokeballin' no testes<br>Ya boy so fly Ground moves don't affect me  
>Elite Four beaten eight times, they respect me<br>Press the power button now it's on like Espe

[Theodore]  
>Morning, night, and day Pokemon is in my head<br>This morning I woke up with a hot blonde inside my bed  
>I saw that she was playing Blue Version, do you know what I did?<br>I slapped that bitch upon her head and said I play Pokemon Red

[Alvin]  
>Stockpile twice and then I vomit<br>However you want them and I got it  
>Ultraballs in my pocket<br>Blastin' off again, Team Rocket  
>Focus Punch, it's difficult to stop it<br>Got a Hitmonchan and I'm boxin'  
>If you do attempt to block it, I'll have Machamp Karate Chop it<p>

[Theodore]  
>You say you got your third badge, I got my eighth the night before<br>I'm smokin' so much green, I'm burning all the fuckin' Ivysaurs  
>I really hate the Weedle, so I stabbed 'em with a needle<br>And I told my fuckin' Sneasel to spit an Ice Beam at you people

[Hook: Alvin]  
>When you run into an Entei and it's your chance to capture it<br>And then it runs away and you have to chase after it  
>Be like "Aye, I got Swagger, TM87"<br>Tell 'em "Aye, I got Swagger, TM87"

[Hook: Theodore]  
>When you're in need of repels, but you forgot to stock up<br>Now every two steps a Pokemon pops up  
>Be like "Aye, I got Swagger, TM87"<br>Tell 'em "Aye, I got Swagger, TM87"

[Alvin]  
>I'm harder than the Miltank of Whitney<br>You can use Pursuit, but you will never get me  
>Catch you slippin', hit with that water like Misty<br>Shofu too cold, now you gotta Flare Blitz me

[Theodore]  
>I threw a rock at Brock, electrocuted Misty<br>Lt. Surge was easy and Erika tried to Kiss me  
>Smokin' Cali Kush with Koga and Sabrina was a bitch<br>Blaine needed to cool down, Giovanni sleeps with fish

[Alvin]  
>Got that Pelliper swag, yeah we pelican fly<br>And we're gonna be ignoring you, our level's too high  
>No Blastoise or Venusaur, I roll with team Charizard<br>I rep that Pokémon Red like a Relicanth eye

[Theodore]  
>I can't look you in the eye because I heard it's rude to stare at hoes<br>You're a little Magikarp and I'm a fuckin' Gyarados  
>Water to your rock, fire to your grass<br>Electric to your water, man I'll zap your fuckin' ass

[Hook: Alvin]  
>When you're making progress, super excited to play it<br>Then you turn your game off and you forgot to save it  
>Be like "Aye, I got Swagger, TM87"<br>Tell 'em "Aye, I got Swagger, TM87"

[Hook: Theodore]  
>You find a Pokemon you need cause you're tryna catch 'em all<br>Then that fucker breaks out of your last Pokeball  
>Be like "Aye, I got Swagger, TM87"<br>Tell 'em "Aye, I got Swagger, TM87"

[Alvin]  
>You don't know my legacy, Pokemon is my specialty<br>I just—I just caught a Mewtwo I dare you to come and mess with me  
>I'm better than you'll ever be, I can feel your jealousy<br>For the poison I'm spittin' there's no antidote or remedy

[Theodore]  
>I'm from Pallet Town, you are from the Barrio<br>And when I see some pussy, I beat it up like Lucario  
>Pokemon is my world, I masturbate to Pokegirls<br>Man, Pokemon's the best game ever made

[Both]

Fuck Mario


End file.
